until further notice: random avatar fic
by Demonic Blossom
Summary: When two teen girls fall into the realm of Avatar: The Last Airbender they encounter many strange people, places, and events. What is in store for them? Battles, new abilities, and maybe even romance....
1. Chapter 1: What the hell?

_**A.N.: If you are reading this it means my random fic actually convinced me to post it on the internet. My name is Leah and my friend's name is Jessica a.k.a. Red ...she's not as old as she sounds she's 15...so am I...we wrote this together...so excuse the randomness...we wrote our own p.o.v.s...**_

_**:Profiles:**_

_**:Red(a.k.a.: Jessica): **_

_**Medium length, wavy, red hair with bangs. Dark blue eyes, 5'10" and pert nose. Pale skin with freckles.**_

_**:Leah:**_

_**5'5.5" Ivory skin, no freckles. Blue, oval glasses and eyes that change from green to blue. Curvy body. Small hands and pert nose. Long, wavy, brown hair.**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: TLA, but I own myself and Red owns herself.**_

_**Chapter 1: What the hell?**_

:Leah's POV:

"Dad, can I go over to Red's house?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"When?" was his reply.

"Today," I said as I plopped down into the chair.

"Do you have a ride down there?" he asked.

"Umm...no, but I do have one back," I replied, hoping he'd agree to drop me off when he went to town.

"Oh fine, get your stuff together. We're leaving in ten minutes," he replied as he left the living room.

"Thanks Daddy!" I called out after him, and then went to gather up my stuff.

(A.N.: I know it's poorly written...)

The ride over to Red's house was silent except for the country music my dad had turned on.

"Call me when you're coming home," he said as he pulled out of Red's driveway.

"M'kay," I replied with a wave.

:Red's POV:

Before she could turn around I was already behind her, waiting. When she did, she jumped and glared at me; while I laughed at her expense.

"Red!" she shouted playfully at me before walking around me to enter my house through the side door.

I followed her, pausing only to shut the door behind me. Then, I grinned and grabbed her right arm and dragged her down the stairs that lead to the family den.

The family den is the best place to sit and watch t.v. in my house. In one corner sits a big screen t.v. with surround sound. Also, a tivo box sits on top, recording all of my favorite shows onto its memory.

Infront of the entertainment center, there are two couches and two recliners to sit on. A few minutes ago, I put a three liter of Dr. Pepper and two large bags of Cheetos onto the cherry wood coffee table along with two plastic glasses filled with ice.

"Do you think this will last us through an episode of Avatar?" I asked as I reached down for the universal remote. After a short series of clicks, the second episode of Avatar appeared on the screen.

Like the crazed fan girl she is, Leah raced to the nearest recliner and sat down, her eyes already focused intently on the screen.

We only had to stop briefly during the show to fast forward through the commercials.

"Look! It's Zuko," Leah exclaimed and leaped from her chair and, with her optimistic attitude being contagious, I too found myself standing beside her infront of the big screen.

The scene was when Zuko and Sokka first met at the south pole. As usual, Zuko made fast work of Sokka and left him to eat snow after Sokka threw his boomerang at him.

Then, as all made boomerangs do, it came back and whacked Zuko in the back of the head.

"Ha! Take that Zuko!" I yelled in triumph at the screen.

"Zuko is still going to kick Sokka's ass!" Leah pointed out and I pouted.

"So?" I whined, "He's still cute."

"Zuko is better looking and Sokka wears makeup!" she never failed to throw that one in my face.

"It's war paint and I still think he's cute and I wish we could go into their world and find out exactly how cute they are in 3D!"

"It's still makeup!" she snorted.

Then we both laughed together and leaned our foreheads against the screen, sighing wistfully.

We don't know how it happened, but one second we were leaning against the t.v. and then we were laying face down in snow.

"What?" I mumbled and sat up at the same time Leah did. Faithful, my cat, meowed up at me from my feet.

"Faithful!" I cried and leaned to pick her up before looking around. Absently, I placed her on my shoulder and then we both looked up.

"What the hell?"

_**A.N.: Sooo? Is it good? Bad? Okay?...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Omg

_**A.N. ...blah...we've decided to update this chapter before thursday...and they'll be another on thursday, but after that it's every thursday...kay?**_

_**Disclaimer: refer to previous chapter**_

_**Chapter 2: Omg...**_

:Leah's POV:

When we looked up, we came face-to-face with none other than the Avatar characters.

I shivered and ran my hands over my arms, "Damn it's cold!"

"Leah...," Jessica began, "Are we where I think we are?"

I looked around and my deep sea-green eyes landed on Zuko, "Uh huh..."

"How the HELL did we get here?" Red exclaimed and pointed around at everyone.

"Where is the Avatar?" Zuko shouted from a short distance away.

"Nonya," Jessica and I replied in unison.

(A.N.: For all you idiots out there, nonya means 'none of your business')

"Where's that?" Zuko looked mildly confused.

I snickered, "Oh..you know...around...," my eyes darted around randomly and finally came to a stop, "Hey Jess!"

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"Look! It's an igloo," I grinned and pointed a little to her left.

"Leah...people are staring at us," Jess tried to calm me down.

"So?" I rolled my eyes, "I don't see why...we're nothing to look at."

"Tell me where the Avatar is!" Zuko ordered.

"I didn't hear you say please," Jessica teased and I laughed.

Aang had just walked up to the group of villagers, "Uh...hi again..I guess."

I turned around and mumbled to him, "Go back to Nonya before Zuko finds out who you really are."

:Jess's POV:

"Yeah Aang. Zuko is looking for the Avatar and I know you're...," I trailed off and glanced at a glaring Zuko.

"What?" Aang asked and looked around, "How do you know that?"

Leah did shifty eyes and leaned closer, "We just do."

"Okay...," Aang said while giving us a look that suggested we were out of our minds.

With our backs to Zuko we didn't realize that he was heading towards us until we heard the crunching of snow beneath a pair of boots.

Before we knew it, Zuko threw a ball of fire our way. Leah impulsively threw up her hands to ward off the fire; then another ball of fire appeared rom her hands, pushing Zuko's attack away. Meanwhile, I, naturally, threw out my hands to throw back stray sparks and was amazed when wind shot from my palms, causing the sparks to fly back twenty feet.

"Oh my god!" I gazed down at my hands, my mouth opened in surprise.

:Leah's POV:

I was staring at my hands in amazement when I heard Red say 'Oh my god!', and I just couldn't resist myself, "Becky look at her butt!"

Jessica seemed to snap out of her daze, "You did not just say that."

I rubbed the back of my head, just slightly embarrassed, "I couldn't help it!"

"Who is the goddamned Avatar?" Zuko fumed.

When Zuko had released his attack on us, even though we didn't notice at the time, Aang had protected the villagers with his airbending.

:Red's POV:

'Uh oh' I thought and quickly pointed in Aang's direction without looking, "It's him!" I cried, a look of fear forming in my eyes.

Since I hadn't looked, I didn't realize Aang had done the same thing I did.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I glared at Leah as she laughed behind me.

"Jessica, I didn't think you were that immature," Leah said while trying to conceal her laughter.

"My life's at stake! Of course I am going to be immature!" I glared at her and placed my hands defiantly on my hips.

"And you," I pointed at Aang, "How could you try to pin that on me..you...you..BAKA!"

Leah laughed again and while I am distracted, Zuko grabbed me from behind.

:Leah's POV:

"Let her go biotch!" I screamed at Zuko.

Sokka ran forward and threw his boomerang at Zuko, again. Zuko dodged it easily, but he was also on guard for when it returned. The boomerang soon found itself in the snow, useless once more.

Jessica began to struggle once she got over the initial shock of being grabbed from behind, "Let me go Scarface!"

"Stop being so mean Jess! Just because he grabbed you from behind doesn't mean you can make fun of him!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"He's trying to kidnap me! I'll say whatever I fucking want to!" Jessica said furiously.

"Fight back!" I commanded.

"How?" Jessica asked.

"Kick him in the balls!" I advised.

"He's wearing armor genius," Jess pointed out.

"Then headbutt him!" I screamed in frustration.

"But I ca.." Jessica trailed off, "Oh yeah...duh," then she proceeded to do so.

:Jess's POV:

Zuko reared back in pain, his hand covering a bloody nose. Before he knew it, I skittered out of reach and raced back to Leah's side.

Unbeknownst to us, as soon as extreme danger presented itself, our matching necklaces began to glow with eerily purple light.

To our right, Katara begun a water bending move, but stopped short when a small group of soldiers surrounded the villagers and herself.

Aang looked around helplessly, his eyes filled with uncertainty, "If I give myself up, will you promise not to hurt them?" he said sadly.

Zuko nodded curtly and added, "But only if the other air bender comes too."

Leah looked at me with disbelief in her eyes, clearly not wanting me to agree.

"I have to," I acknowledged her worry, "But everything will work out fine."

We both nodded at one another and I placed Faithful into Leah's hands before I walked into Zuko's clutches.

He tied mine and Aang's hands behind our backs and lead us up the ramp into the dark recesses of his ship.

_**A.N.: ...ooo...dag...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

_**A.N...thanx for the reviews! oh and you know how these have been really short?...well the next two are extremely long compared to these...**_

_**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter!**_

_**Chapter 3: Rescue**_

:Leah's POV:

There was a serious silence over us all while Zuko's ship floated towards the distance.

The silence was broken by Katara, "We have to help them!"

"No way," Sokka protested, "They can fend for themselves!"

"They sacrificed themselves for your sorry ass, and you're not going to help them?" I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bu...But I ...I...oh fine," Sokka finally consented.

I grinned at Katara who smiled back happily.

Sokka turned to Katara, "Alright, we're gonna save your boyfriend."

"He's not my..," Katara began to protest.

"Whatever," Sokka quickly interrupted.

I laughed knowingly, "Come on we need to find Appa."

"But we were going to take the...canoe," Sokka finished lamely.

"Appa will move faster," Katara followed me.

"You just love to take me out of my comfort zone, don't you?" Sokka muttered.

"Exactly," I replied.

:Jess's POV:

"Let me go you bastard!" I yelled out just before they dropped me to my knees infront of Zuko, right beside Aang.

"Now, which one of you is the Avatar?"

"She is!" Aang said.

"No way, he is!" my eyes flashed with knowing and I smirked, "My friend will come for me and you will lose."

"I will not lose to a bunch of peasants!" he cried in outrage, and stomped his feet against the deck of the ship.

I rolled my eyes and jerked my head towards the sky, "Here they come now."

"What!" Zuko screamed and flames shot out of his palms.

"Katara, Sokka, there you are!" Aang jumped to his feet using airbending and wobbled over to where Appa landed on the ship. Quickly Katara untied him and then Aang raced away to find his staff; Zuko followed after him.

Then soldiers rose to the attack and I had to get Leah to untie me, and Faithful, ever so loyal, leaped onto my shoulder just as they narrowed in on us.

"Now now boys there is enough of me to go around, "I grinned and took a fighting stance beside Leah.

:Leah's POV:

I had taken on my , unusual, fighting stance beside Jessica, but barely maintained it when she said 'Now now boys there is enough of me to go around.'

"I can't believe you said that," I laughed lightly at her.

One of the soldiers nearest us decided to attack now that we were seemingly distracted. I swiftly spun around and shot fire at him, causing his own to fly back in his face.

"Cool," Jess murmured, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I mimicked one of Zuko's moves," I replied with a shrug as I dodged another soldiers attack, "There's one behind you!"

Jessica ducked down and the blazing fire flew over her. She turned and glared at the guy who'd attacked her, "You are so going to get it..."

:Jess's POV:

"And I'm not going easy on you," I shouted and flipped backwards onto my hands, twirling the air around my whole body in a circular motion. Fire nation soldiers flew backwards and over the railing of the ship. A series of splashes followed and then we were alone with Appa, Katara, and Sokka staring dumbfoundly at us.

"What?" we asked as I jumped back to a normal standing position, "You've never seen an airbender at work before?"

They slowly shook their heads, but stopped the movement abruptly when Aang suddenly flew out of the navigation room on his glider.

:Leah's POV:

"This should be interesting," I murmured under my breath.

Zuko leapt after him and latched onto his ankle. Aang fought back for a moment, trying to knock him off, but he failed miserably and they both plummeted to the deck.

Quickly, they jumped to their feet and Zuko launched an onslaught of fire at Aang. Aang, to avoid the fire, leaped onto the railing of the ship. Zuko didn't hesitate to release another wave of attacks. Having no other way to dodge, Aang jumped off the side of the ship.

:Jess's POV:

I gasped and raced towards the railing to peer down into the icy cold ocean. I couldn't see anything for a moment, but then the water glowed white. A second later, Aang, also glowing, flew out of the water, forming a cyclone of water with his power. All the soldiers that appeared form below deck were instantly swept away or knocked out.

The amazing show of power didn't last long and Aang collapsed from exhaustion. Katara knelt by his side to see if he was alright and Sokka helped him up when he regained full consciousness. Slowly, Sokka carried him atop Appa and Katara was forced to freeze the still conscious soldiers that approached.

Quickly, I collected Sokka's staff and ended up knocking Zuko back into the water with a knock on the head.

Avoiding the ice, I ran toward Appa's behind and climbed up on his tail.

In my haste, I had forgotten about Leah and knowing her, she avoided me so she wouldn't fly away from Zuko.

:Leah's POV:

I watched the retreating form of Appa: I had hidden behind a stack of what appeared to be tea boxes as Jessica and the others had made their escape.

Uncle Iroh came onto the deck with a sleepy look on his face, but he soon realized what was going on. He and Zuko, who had just been pulled from the water, launced two waves of fire at Aang and the others.

Aang instantly noticed and released a stream of air that knocked the fire into an iceberg. An avalanche collapsed onto the ship, stopping it in its tracks.

The force of this caused me to fall from my hiding place, clear into view.

A.N.: ...Dun Dun DUN!


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

_**A.N.: This is Red!..nevermind let's get on with the story... now it's Leah and I wanted to tell Deamon Fire that the japanese word for tiger is tora...**_

_**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.**_

_**Chapter 4: The Explanations**_

:Red's POV:

After the ship was out of sight, I began to relax and take inventory. In the middle of the madness, Faithful had taken shelter inside of Appa's saddle. Sokka was tending to a pair of torn pants and Katara was whispering heatedly to Aang. Then, I noticed Leah was not with us! In outrage, I leaped to my feet and screamed at the sky. Everyone aboard Appa, including Faithful, turned to stare at me.

"My friend was left behind," I paced back and forth, muttering to myself.

"And you just noticed this?" Sokka looked up at me in disbelief.

"Well, I...thought...see...uh...nevermind," I sighed, "She can take care of herself."

'I hope.'

:Leah's POV:

"Who are you?" Uncle asked politely.

At the same time Zuko demanded, "Where is the Avatar going?"

"Uh..," I paused, "My name is Leah and I dunno."

"You were with the Avatar, so you know where he's going!" Zuko said as if he knew I was hiding something.

"No I don't," I denied, "In fact I just met him, so I really have no clue."

"You're lying," Zuko glared at me.

"No I am not," I glared right back at him and my eyes flashed angrily.

"Prince Zuko, the girl has just been in a battle. Let her rest, and interrogate her later," Uncle then turned to me, "Would you like a cup of ginseng tea? It is my favorite."

:Red's POV:

I had fallen asleep on the way to the Southern Air Temple, but when I awoke Katara was standing over me, holding a set of water tribe clothing. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and sat up, my hair a rats nest. Katara laughed and threw her load into my lap.

"I'll fix your hair when you're done dressing," she told me and ushered the boys to look away.

"Thanks," I muttered and stood up. As fast as I could, I put on the warm clothes and folded my old ones. Katara took those from me and placed them into a bag. Then the only thing I had on that was mine was my necklace and my undergarments.

"All done," I sang our and I spun around in a circle, "How do I look?"

"Uh..." the boys glanced at each other and didn't say a word.

"Great!" Katara intervened and rushed towards me to comb my hair with her fingers.

"That feels better," I said, "And the clothes are warmer too."

"Almost there," Aang called from Appa's head.

'Leah..' I thought to myself while my eyes filled with worry. 'I hope you're alright, and if Zuko harms one hair on your head, he will die.'

:Leah's POV:

I was now sitting with Uncle Iroh, enjoying a nice cup of ginseng tea.

"Thank you for before," I said quietly.

"You're welcome," Uncle Iroh nodded at me, "My nephew doesn't know how to control his temper sometimes."

"I know...I mean I noticed," I corrected myself.

But Uncle Iroh had caught me, "What do you mean you know?"

"Uh...nonya?" I said avoidantly.

Uncle Iroh took this as a sign that I'd rather not talk about it, "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Yes please," I replied as I gulped down the remains of my tea.

:Red's POV:

It was hard to keep my knowledge of the Avatar world to myself. I pondered my predicament from a ledge above the air ball field where Aang and Sokka were playing. I hid my laughter behind my right hand and Faithful meowed from my left shoulder beside my ear when Sokka flew backwards into the snow, again.

:Leah's POV:

Uncle Iroh stopped infront of a door that looked no different than the rest.

"I take it this is it?" I commented without any real interest.

"Stop looking so bored," Uncle said ads he opened the door.

The room was lowly lit and had steel walls on every side. There was one fire nation tapestry hanging on the east wall, and altogether it looked very depressing.

"Can you give me some paint?" I asked with a disappointed sigh.

"When we stop at the next port," Uncle agreed, "But I don't see why, this is a perfectly good room."

"Says you," I grumbled.

"What's got you in a bad mood all of a sudden?" Uncle asked, "In fact at the moment, there is an uncanny resemblance between you and my nephew.

This snapped me out of it, "Nu uh!"

Uncle Iroh laughed at how childish I sounded, "Sure...now how old are you Miss. Leah?"

I rolled my; eyes good naturedly, "I am fifteen...sixteen in October."

"Good...very good," Uncle murmured, forgetting I was there.

"What are you up to?" I arched an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Nothing," he replied as he quickly left the room with some excuse about his roast duck being ready.

'Right about now we should be coming into port at the place that 'Commander' Zhao is residing,' I thought to myself and the ship slowly came to a hault.

There was a knock at my door," Come on! We've reached port!"

I sighed and opened the door to find Zuko glaring at me as if he wised I wasn't there, which he probably did. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me out the door.

I pulled my arm back, "Hey! I can walk just fine!"

He sent me another glare, but refused to say anything.

:Jess's POV:

"Sokka!" I called down to him by laying face down over the ledge.

"Yes?" he mumbled before he pulled his head out of the snow. When he did, he looked up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Will you walk around the Air Temple with me?" Before he could see me blush I looked away, pretending to be extremely interested in a rock.

Before he could answer, Faithful meowed and pounced on top of Sokka's head, pawing at his right ear.

"Oh dear!" I quickly slid off the edge of the ledge and dropped, with a huff, into the snow beside Sokka, "Faithful you naughty kitty, you shouldn't do that."

Carefully, I grasped Faithful around the stomach and pulled her off Sokka's shoulder.

"Sorry about that," I said, "She doesn't normally do that," I petted Faithful as I spoke, secretly thanking her for letting me sit so close to Sokka.

"No problem," he sheepishly grinned, "the cats in my village are ten times bigger than yours."

I could see fear in his eyes and I stood to walk away, my eyes downcast. When I looked up again I saw my companions standing in a circle, talking in hushed whispers.

'They fear me...' I thought and my necklace began to glow a light blue as if it was representing the sadness that clouded my heart. I clutched the frail moon and star charm with shock, but I decided to think on the strange phenomenon later.

"I can't stay with them, but I need a way down this mountain, Faithful," I muttered quietly to my pet, "So the next time we stop, I'll run away."

My eyes filled with determination and I started to make a plan; the whole time wishing it didn't have to be this way.

(A.N.: Needed some drama...)

:Leah's POV:

Commander Zhao was now talking to Zuko and Iroh. I was standing behind them, trying to keep myself from saying something to Zhao.

"What happened to your ship?" Zhao asked Iroh and Zuko.

They quickly made up some lame excuse, and it was so obvious that they were lying.

Zhao seemed to notice me, "My, my...who is this charming young lady?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him my best glare, "That's none of your business Monkey-man."

Iroh's hand covered his mouth and the turned him laughter into a cough. Zuko looked at me in disbelief, but I just smirked and stood my ground.

"Do you _know _who you're talking to?" Zhao demanded.

"Yeah, a lying, cheating, son-of-a-bitch," I replied.

If we'd been in one of those cheesy cartoons, steam would have been pouring from his ears.

Much to my surprise, Zhao just gritted his teeth and shot me another glare before turning back to Zuko, "You and Iroh follow me. We have something to discuss."

"What about me?" I asked with false sweetness.

"Stay here," Zhao commanded.

I glared at him, "I don't take orders form you, you evil Monkey-man."

"Miss. Leah, please stay here," Uncle Iroh requested.

I smiled at him, "Only if you agree to stop calling me Miss. Leah. My name is Leah."

Uncle nodded and followed Zuko and Zhao below deck.

My necklace started to glow with a soft blue light, reminding me that the only person who I really knew in this world was miles away. I sighed and cradled my head in my hands; this was the first chance I'd had to really be homesick.

:Jess's POV:

Long after I decided to run away, Aang went into the Avatar state after seeing Monk Miatsu's bones. I blame the lemur, now called Momo, for causing all the trouble, but, alas, lemurs aren't the smartest of creatures.

I, myself, thought seeing Sokka chase Momo for food was hilarious.

Now, it is night and the others are sleeping atop Appa's back, but I can't sleep. In complete silence, I surrepstiously pack a bag full of necessities like food and clothing. From what I can remember from the t.v. series, my next stop is Kyoshi Island. During the inevitable battle between Aang and Zuko, I plan to sneak upon his ship to see Leah. The only hole in my plan is the "how" I do this task.

I sigh and curl up into a ball, my forehead resting on top of my knees.

'Life isn't fair sometimes' I think to myself as the wind toys with my hair, blowing it into my eyes no matter how many times I push it away.

It was then when it came to me.

I mentally slapped myself and rolled my eyes.

'I am an airbender! I can "push" myself on deck and throw anyone who tries to stop me overboard.'

I grinned and laid my head down to finally rest; my final thought being about Leah and how she might have reacted to seeing Zuko without a shirt on.

:Leah's POV:

It was now sunset and Zhao and Zuko were about to begin their Agni Kai, Uncle Iroh had just come and got me so I could watch the match.

"Oh my god," I murmured when I set eyes on the shirtless Zuko.

Uncle Iroh looked at me strangely, but then followed my gaze. He laughed and my cheeks turned beet red.

Neither Zuko now Zhao noticed what was going on, or if they did they were completely ignoring it.

They began their battle, and at first it appeared that Zhao was going to win. Then the advantage shifted to Zuko, and he won.

"Go on, do it," Zhao said from below Zuko, who was ready to shoot fire in his face.

Zuko had mercy on him and shot the fire, only it hit mere inches away from Zhao's face.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward Prince Zuko," Zhao spat.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back," Zuko turned and began to walk away; Zhao launched an attack at him, but Iroh blocked it. Zuko started to attack, but Uncle Iroh held him back.

"Don't spoil your victory Prince Zuko," he turned to Zhao, "Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than _you. _Thanks for the tea; it was delicious."

They turned and left; I quickly followed.

Once outside, Zuko asked, "Did you really mean that Uncle?"

"Of course," Uncle replied, "You know ginseng tea is my favorite."

I smiled as I watched all this take place.

"Leah, you didn't look surprised at all when Zhao lost," Uncle Iroh commented.

"That's because I knew Zuko would win," I shrugged, but then clapped my hands over my mouth once I realized what I'd said, "Oh shit."

"That's right, now tell us how you know so much about us," Iroh smiled like the Cheshire cat on _Alice in Wonderland._

"Well you see...the thing is...Icomefromadifferentdimensionwhereyouareonatelevisionshow," I finished very quickly.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Oh come on! Do I have to repeat myself? It would ruin all the fun!" I pouted.

"Or I could tell Zuko about earlier," Uncle Iroh blackmailed.

"About what?" I paused, "Oh you mean when I was ogling his chest? I'm not ashamed of it," I shrugged, "I think he's hot. Big deal."

Zuko's eyes widened, "You were what!"

I turned to face him, "Ogling. Your. Chest."

Uncle Iroh laughed at the expression on his nephew's face, "I don't think Zuko's ever heard anyone say that before."

I snickered, "I don't see why not. If ya'll came to where I'm from, girls would be jumpin' all over him."

"Did you say that you thought I was hot?" Zuko finally asked; the look on his face betraying his supposed calm.

"You're a little behind on the dialogue, but yes I did," I smiled, "I don't know if you use that term the same as I do so it means: dreamy, cute, handsome, and other stuff like that."

Uncle Iroh seemed to realize that I'd digressed form the topic, "Leah, you still have yet to tell us about why you know so much."

I visibly sighed, "If I tell you , you have to promise not to ask questions about it. It would mess up the balance."

"Questions about what?" Iroh asked.

"About what pertains to you guys and the things around here. You can ask me about anything else you want to," I specified after a moment's thought.

Zuko snapped out of his usual quiet, "Go on then."

"Okay, I'm from a different dimension where you are on a t.v. show," I tried to explain.

"Dimension?" Uncle asked.

"T.V. show?" Zuko asked at the same time.

I sighed, "Have you ever wondered if there was a world out there that was similar to yours, but not the same?"

"Yes," Iroh and Zuko said in reply.

"That would be a dimension," I said , glad that they understood that part," Now to t.v.; have you ever seen a play?"

They both nodded.

"It's sorta like that."

"That information will suffice," Iroh said, "Now tel us about your...dimension."

All during this conversation we'd been walking towards the ship, "Looks like we're here, so I'll tell you later."

_**A.N.: damn..that was long...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Kyoshi

_**A.N...guys...we have 5 chapter...200 and something hits...and only 11 reviews...we're very disappointed in you...**_

_**Disclaimer: refer to previous chapter**_

_**Chapter 5: Kyoshi**_

:Red's POV:

When we arrived (finally!) at Kyoshi, I couldn't wait to see the Unagi and the Giant Koi fish, but the thing I looked forward to seeing the most was the crazy foaming guy!

(A.N.: Though you may not know who this is, it is easy to find him in episode four after the villagers find our Aang is the Avatar.)

But my time was running our, and I don't like running short on anything.

Silently, I watched the scene unfold before my eyes from the beach, keeping my laughter to myself.

When the island's warriors arrived, I knew before the others and was ready. Up I went into the branches of the highest tree using only my airbending. My hair was a tangled mess when I landed, but it was a sacrifice I was willing to take, but Faithful's claws digging into my shoulder was not!

"Ouch!" I yowled up into the sky, "Let me go! Let me go you vile creature!" Gritting my teeth, I eased her off my shoulder without flinging her to the ground. I'm not that mean.

When I looked down I noticed everyone was staring at me as if I had sprouted a second head.

At the time I think I was crazy enough to believe it.

"What are you looking at?" I shouted haughtedly at the ant sized group below, "Oh and if you want me you'll have to come up and get me! So ha!"

Whispers instantly erupted from the now much larger group below. Apparently my screams of intense pain caught more than just a few passerby's ears.

'Oh darn! What am I going to do now? If only Leah could see me now!' I knew exactly what she would do. She would curl up in a ball and laugh until milk shot out of her nose and she wouldn't even have to have to drink milk to do it! All at my expense of course.

Carefully, I sat down on the side of the branch closest to the trunk for stability then set Faithful in my lap. The little monster pranced around my thighs before laying down for a nap. A minute later she was fast asleep and purring.

Meanwhile, I watched the whole "villagers find out the Avatar" thing unfold and got to see the crazy foaming guy from a bird's eye point of view. It was interesting to say the least.

Then my stomach grumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten anything. Sokka hogged all the extra fruit yesterday and I saved my portion for my escape.

'Bummer' I thought and then the thought quickly changed to ...'How the hell am I supposed to get down from this tree?' Instantly my fear turned my face paper white and my fingers grasped at the branch. I am guessing Faithful sensed my sudden change in emotion and awoke, meowing softly up at me as if trying to calm me.

I doubted anything was going to calm me down completely at the time, but I swallowed my fear. Needing both of my hands to climb down, I placed Faithful inside of my hood and started my slow, ungraceful decent. When I climbed down to about five feet from the ground I ran out of branches. As a last minute thought, I set Faithful free from the hood and then I fell down on to the earth. That's right, fell, how is one going to jump down from a tree when you're giving it a bear hug with all of your limbs?

The dirt and the several scratches that covered my person added to my lovely appearance. Also, let's not forget the tangled hair now filled with a variety of twigs and leaves. I'd bet I looked like a true crazy.

Faithful didn't even let me try to reign in the mess before she was back on my right shoulder. A shame. I really wanted to get the one poking into the sensitive area between my shoulder blades. I only need one word to describe it.

OUCH!

By now everyone had forgotten me in their excitement at seeing the Avatar, so I was left to find my own way to the village.

After a long trek of 200 yards, I found the village entrance. Young girls were swarming around like a horde of hungry bees. In a way I guess they were hungry, but more like hungry for attention.

A pity.

When I walked in about four feet from the statue, my crazy look and all, everyone stopped to stare at me. I could read the curiosity and apprehension in their eyes.

'Great now I have to answer a bunch of questions and I hate being the center of attention!'

Feeling much like cornered prey, I took a step back and another as they continued to approach.

"Ahh! Someone help me!" I screamed towards the heavens, but knowing no one would answer. My necklace glowed a faint gray when true fear clouded my other thoughts. Tension made my body like a coiled spring, ready to burst when set free. It was just my luck though that they crowded around me in a circle.

Then my savior pushed through the edge of the crowd.

:Leah's POV:

I'd woken up from a fitful sleep(nap) and was walking around the ship. The sky was a crystalline blue, and a few fluffy clouds were scattered across it.

"Damn," I muttered as I realized that Jessica would get to see the crazy foaming guy and I wouldn't.

"She's so lucky, but I actually have stuff with me!" I grinned and took out my ipod from one of the many pockets on my pants.

Slipping the ear pieces in, I turned on the song 'Imaginary' by Evanescence. I hummed the tune while I listened, but I grimaced when Zuko came out from below deck yelling.

"Set course fro Kyoshi Island!" he ordered.

I took out my earphones with a sigh and put my ipod up, "Sheesh. Do ya have to be so loud?"

He noticed me for the first time since he'd came outside, "You knew about this!"

I blinked a few times, "Yah...your pint is?"

He glared at me, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I don't want to screw with any of the balance left in this world," I replied, my glare matching his own.

Uncle Iroh came up to us, "Now, now you two..stop bickering."

I raised my hands in my defense, "Hey, he started it."

Zuko started to say something but was cut off by a crew member yelling, "The Island of Kyoshi is in view!"

"We'll finish this later," he said to me, not as a suggestion, but a promise.

"Baka," I grumbled childishly, "And to think I thought you were cute!"

At this Uncle Iroh began to laugh, "You really know how to irk my nephew's nerves."

"Practice makes perfect," I grinned back.

"Of course," Iroh acknowledged, "Now what was that device you were using a few moments ago?"

"How do you know about...? Oh nevermind, it was an ipod," I say with a shake of my head.

"After we come back form Kyoshi you will have to demonstrate the use of this...ipod," Uncle Iroh said before walking below deck.

"Man this sucks," I complained a short while later as we pulled up at Kyoshi.

"Why?" Iroh asked from behind me, for he had an uncanny ability to sneak up on people.

"Jess got to see the crazy foaming guy and I didn't," I explained.

Uncle Iroh just stared at me, "Okay I suppose...Leah, Prince Zuko requested that you stay on the ship while he went out to capture the Avatar."

"By requested you mean ordered, right?" I rolled my eyes.

Iroh sighed, "Yes, but you don't mind do you?"

"Nah, I'll be a good girl and stay put," I laughed, "Girlscout's honor."

Uncle nodded his head in thanks before he joined his nephew.

Once he left I took out a hairbow and pulled my dark brown hair into a low ponytail, "Pssh...like I've ever been a girlscout."

I waited until they were out of view before heading out onto the island. It looked just as it had in the episode.

My necklace began to shine with a soft gray light, "Hmmm..."

I heard the beginnings of the fight and realized that Zuko would be back soon. I gathered up a few rocks and some sand to show my science teacher, Dr. A, if and when I went home.

I went back to the ship as quickly as I possibly could, and sighed heavily as I collapsed on the deck. I reached back and pulled the hairbow out, my hair falling loose. The sound of voiced came closer, so I headed below deck to my room.

It looked the same as before; the only difference being that several of my possessions were scattered about.

For some reason they'd been kind enough to give me a bathing area, "Thank God."

I had put the sand and rocks into a bad, and I now set them beside the bed before beginning to heat the bath water with my firebending.

:Red's POV:

Sokka quickly fended off the villagers from eating me alive, not literally of course, but my pounding heart could have fooled anyone.

I gasped for breath to control my sudden, unexplainable panic. Then my eyes teared up and pain gripped my empty stomach, forcing me to my knees beside Sokka. The pain felt like a thousand sharp needles poking the inside of my stomach.

My cat meowed in my ear and licked my cheek. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Sokka's face filled with fear, hovering over mine.

'Is he afraid for me or of me...' then all of my thoughts disappeared as I slipped into the dark void of unconsciousness.

When I awoke, after who knows how long, I was leaning against a tree trunk, the rough bark poking the twin in my shirt painfully deeper into the area between my shoulder blades.

'Why do things like this keep happening to me?' I angrily thought as I roughly pulled the twig from my shirt, unintentionally waking my cat who, as always, was sitting on my shoulder.

She meowed into my ear, but the sound was nearly consumed by a loud boom a short distance away. I didn't have time to think, all I could do was race toward the sound while my mind instinctively said no. I t turned out my body was to weak to actually perform an act even close to running.

That is just a nice way of saying I collapsed after moving about 100 feet.

Dust flew everywhere when I landed and, to add to the enormous amount of luck I was having, a rock sat right beneath my bellybutton.

Faithful cried out when I fell, but being a perfectly balanced cat, she landed on all four feet.

The fur ball paced infront of my line of vision from the Earth's floor, obviously worried for me. There wasn't much she could do though; it wasn't like she could bring me fruit.

I lay there in dirt for a moment, trying to find a way to save my butt, and nothing came to mind.

I didn't have much time to wonder what I was going to do next because a second later I saw Zuko ring toward me on his "Rhinothingy."

Looking nothing like my saving grace.

:Leah's POV:

I, of course, realized after I'd already heated the water, I had absolutely no clean clothes. Sighing, I stood up and headed back onto the deck.

What I saw then shocked me; Zuko had Jessica with her hands bound behind her back.

"Jess!" I ran up to her and shoved Zuko away, "Get away, you baka!"

I untied her hands and hugged her, "Jess! So...did you really see the crazy foaming guy?"

Jessica laughed and nodded, "Yeah I did. I've got tons to tell you."

This all spanned over the course of a few seconds before Zuko shot a fireball at us.

"What was that for you dickhead?" I yelled at him angrily.

Zuko's temper flared up; I eeped and dragged Jessica below deck as quickly as I could mangae.

:In my room:

"Eerie," Jessica murmured as she looked around the room.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I took in the disgruntled way she looked, carefully masking my laughter.

"Long story actually," she began and petted Faithful, "It all began when I got stuck in a tree."

I couldn't help it, I fell over into a fit of laughter, but I stopped when I heard the sound of a door opening.

_**A.N.: Who beith it? Well..you'll see I suppose...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Music Night

_**A.N.: ...**_

_**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter**_

_**Chapter 6: Music Night**_

:Jess's POV:

I yelped and toppled over into Leah's bath, with my clothes still on. I stayed under the water for ten seconds before I popped back up, sputtering and wiping the water from my eyes. My clothes clung tightly to my form and my hair was plastered in every which way on top of my head. I didn't have to even look at Leah to know she was laughing.

After I extracted myself from the bath, I used airbending to dry myself off. The only problem left was my hair.

I looked around helplessly for a comb, ignoring Uncle Iroh, the person who had scared me into taking a bath.

Leah handed me one from inside one of her "magic pockets" and I smiled at her before taking it from her.

Uncle Iroh just stared at us, marveling at our silent way of communication.

"So...," Leah mumbled as a way to break the silence, "What's up Uncle Iroh?"

"I just came down to greet the prisoner...I mean guest!" he replied, a bit shaken from his slip up.

"As if...," I muttered while I pulled the comb through my now completely twig-free red hair one last time, "I can leave anytime I want."

It was after I said that when Zuko barged into the room, a look of disdain on his face, or was that just the way his face always looked?

He attempted to grab me, but I jumped out of his reach and Faithful hissed at him from the floor.

"Hands off the merchandise, pal!" I practically growled _my _disdain of his rough treatment. He ignored it though and pointed a finger at me.

"You! Tell me where the Avatar is!" he shouted.

"Did anyone ever tell you that when you point at someone, three are pointing at you?" I retorted, ignoring his question.

He fumed and I swear I saw smoke come out of his ears.

"I don't think he likes me too much," I muttered to Leah in a purposely loud whisper, "I don't see what you see in him."

"He's cute," she replied. I should have known.

Faithful jumped onto my shoulder as I walked towards the door, but I stopped when Zuko slapped his hand on my shoulder.

My patience evaporated like a puddle on a sunny day.

If my eyes could have glowed red at that moment they would have, but my glare was scary enough at the time. I didn't give him time to even blink before he was flying across the room at the expense of my new powers.

"I don't like being touched by strangers and I am sure we aren't friends," my hands fisted at my sides and Faithful's hair rose on her back as Zuko charged.

:Leah's POV:

I stepped infront of Zuko, and brought up a wall of fire, "Cute or not, if you hurt Jess, you _will _pay."

This distraction gave Uncle Iroh enough time to grab Zuko from behind and restrain him with a tight grip.

Jess didn't let her guard down and Faithful was just as angry.

I glared at Zuko and crossed my arms over my chest, "Zuko, you are the biggest baka I have ever met!"

Zuko's eyes flared up, "She was with the Avatar! She is the enemy!"

I didn't move a muscle, "Is this supposed to lower your level of baka? It isn't working," I rolled my eyes, "Jess is my best friend; if she's the enemy, then so am I. Do you think of me as your enemy?"

Zuko averted his gaze, "No."

"Then is Jess the enemy?" I: arched an eyebrow at him.

He gritted his teeth, "...No."

Uncle Iroh let him go, "It's nice that you are back in a level mindset."

Zuko glared and stormed out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Jess asked as she lowered her guard.

"To train," I shrugged, "I've gotten into the habit of spying on him when he trains."

Jess rolled her eyes at me, "I would figure as much."

"But not today!" I spun around to face Uncle Iroh, "I want you to teach us Pai Sho today!"

Uncle couldn't help it, he laughed, "I suppose we could manage that."

(A.N. Did I get the name of the game right?)

:Jess's POV:

After our short lesson on Pai Sho, we played a game inside of the navigation room with Uncle Iroh.

"I win!" I cried out in triumph, a huge grin on my face.

"Aww!" Leah whined playfully and crossed her arms over her chest.

Uncle Iroh gave me a curious glance before putting away the pieces so they wouldn't get lost. I patted my stomach then rubbed my head. My vision began to blur and I realized I hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Leah...," I grumbled tiredly, "Hungry," as I spoke my voice sounded fainter with each syllable.

"They didn't feed you?" she questioned, her hesitation aggravating me. Luckily, Uncle Iroh rose from his seat to fetch me a meal.

"Shh...no talking...head hurt too much," when in truth my stomach felt like it would implode.

A moment later a fish and a glass of water appeared on the table. Eagerly, yet tentatively, I ate the entire thing. It was after I ate that I recalled a scene form the series related to my meal.

"That was the same fish the rumor spread on wasn't it?" I whispered my findings to Leah, using Faithful's body to block my mouth from view.

Leah nodded, "Probably."

I sighed and sipped my water in order not to make myself sick. I know how to eat when you are that hungry.

After I set the glass down, the door behind me slammed open and Prince Zuko stalked up behind me. Faithful hissed, but I laid a calming hand on her head to silence her. Without turning to face him, I spoke.

"Is there a problem?" I raised an eyebrow, even though I knew he couldn't see.

"You are the problem! You just ate my dinner!"

"Bummer," was my only response.

I knew without a doubt flames were spewing out of his fists and his eyes flashed with fury.

I sighed and stood up with a lazy grace. As if I had all the time in the world I jumped out of the navigation room window and onto the deck. While doing this I pondered on the strength I gained after I was captured and decided it was all just a huge adrenaline rush.

The sound of boots against metal reminded me I was on a mission. A mission to teach Zuko a lesson.

"What are you doing?" Zuko growled at me from behind me.

"You'll see," I said in a sing song voice as I leaned against the ships's railing.

I knew I wasn't a water bender like Katara, but I did know some fish swam close to the surface. So, with my airbending I knew I should be able to throw a few fish on deck.

I raised my hands in a dramatic way, bending the air with ease over the water. I waited a moment to look at Zuko's face before I moved my entire body in a series of airbending moves. Soon fish and water were scattered around Zuko and me.

It was my good fortune though that one flew smack dab between Zuko's eyes, and the look on his face was priceless.

"There's you fish _Prince _Zuko. Glad I could be of service," I mocked sarcastically before tip toeing around the flopping fish, back towards the navigation room.

:Leah's POV:

I watched the scene below unfold and laughed out loud when Jess mocked Zuko, "That's what he gets for messing with a redhead!"

Uncle Iroh shook his head in amazement, "With you two around Zuko will never get a moments peace."

Jessica walked in, heard this, and said, "If he leaves me alone, I'll leave him alone."

"But not me!" I put in," I think he's cute when he's furious!"

"You just think he's cute," Jess sighed, "No matter what emotion is prominent."

"Pretty much, but he's cutest when he smiles," I reply with a shrug.

Uncle just watched for a moment, "Sorry for interrupting, but would you two care to join Music Night tonight?"

I grin happily, "Very much so!"

Jess rolled her eyes, "Nice..and sure."

"The festivities will begin at eight p.m.," Uncle Iroh said.

I looked down and realized what I was wearing, "Ugh...you have any clothes around here I can borrow?"

"Actually, we bought you two kimonos Leah," Uncle replied, "They're both in your room; your friend Jessica can use one of them."

"Really? Thanks Uncle Iroh," I hugged him and ran off to my room.

"What have ya'll been feeding her?" Jess asked sarcastically before following me.

:Leah's room:

I used firebending to light the lamps as I entered the room and gasped when I was what was on the bed.

A scarlet red kimono made of a fine silk lay on the bed. Black and red patterned slippers sat on the floor, underneath where the hem of the kimono barely managed to hover above the rug that had the fire-nation insignia on it. I ran my fingers lightly across the material that was cool to the touch. It was obviously very expensive, and that simple fact convinced me that I could never accept it.

Beside it sat a kimono that held varying shades of blue; it was also made of a fine silk. The slippers were sized for my feet, but the shoes I'd seen Jessica wearing matched It perfectly anyways. It stood out against the red and black theme of the room; I saw a shimmer of silver thread woven down the sleeves of the kimono.

Jessica walked in, "Didn't you hear me tell you to...wow they're beautiful."

"Yeah they are," I paused, "And very expensive. I can't accept them Jess."

"Yes you can, and will," Jess said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're not the boss of me," I mock glared at her.

"Well I'm taking the blue one!" she said in a childish voice.

I laughed, "I was going to let you use that one anyway."

I stared at them for a moment and tried to picture the red one on me, "Do you think red looks good on me?"

"I suppose so," Jess replied.

I shrug, "Well I guess we'll find out tonight."

:That night:

Jess and I were sitting down, watching the crew members do an act.

I felt more than saw someone sit down next to us.

"You might want to do your performance before they get drunk," Zuko suggested.

I blinked and looked at him oddly, "I didn't think you attended Music Night."

"I usually don't," he agreed.

"But wh...," I was cut off by Uncle Iroh.

"Next we have two ladies, by the names of Leah and Jessica, performing. Who will be going first?"

At the sound of our names both Jessica and I had stood up, but when asked who would go first Jessica pushed me forward with a laugh.

"I suppose that's me," I said with a glare at Jess as I walked past the fire.

"What song will you be singing?" Iroh asked.

"Umm...True to Your Heart," I reply after a moments thought.

Uncle Iroh walked back into the crowd, so I began nervously.

(A.N.: Damn stage fright.)

'_Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me._

_Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny_

_Though you're unsure, why fight the tide?_

_Don't think so much, let your heart decide._

_Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine _

_I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign_

_But you'll never fall till you let go _

_Don't be so scared of what you don't know._

_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part _

_And baby, shower you with my love_

_Open you eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me._

_Someone ya know is on your side, can set you free_

_I can do that for you if you believe in me _

_Why second guess what feels so right?_

_Just trust your heart_

_And you'll see the light._

_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part _

_And baby, shower you with my love_

_Open you eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me._

_Your heart knows what's good for you_

_Let your heart show you the way _

_It'll see you through._

_My heart is driving me to where you are_

_You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far_

_Be swept away_

_Enjoy the ride_

_You won't get lost_

_With your heart to guide you._

_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part _

_And baby, shower you with my love_

_Open you eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me._

_When things are gettin' crazy_

_And you don't know where to start_

_Keep on believin', baby_

_Just be true to your heart_

_When all the world around you _

_It seems to fall apart_

_Keep on believin', baby_

_Just be true to your heart.'_

There was immediate applause when I finished and I blushed modestly as I walked back to where Jess and I were sitting.

"Am I really that good?" I asked Jess.

"Must be to get that kind of reaction," jess replied as she walked forward to sing her song.

I sat back down beside Zuko and turned to watch.

(A.N.: I don't like to judge my own singing, but personally I think I sing horribly, but I didn't want to put that in here.)

:Jess's POV:

As Leah sang her song, I looked down to admire the dress. Usually, I wouldn't wear such finery, but I chose to wear that dress because the color matched my eyes and gave the illusion of grace to my step.

I smiled at Leah as I took my place infront of everyone to sing.

"What will you be singing?" Iroh asked and I instantly thought of one of my favorite songs.

"You'll be in my Heart," I said without hesitation and then took a deep breath before beginning.

'_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you _

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small _

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_

_the way we feel_

_They just don't trust _

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different. but,_

_deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

'_cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

_to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time _

_I know_

_When destiny calls you _

_You must be strong _

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

"Always..." I whispered the last word to the song and closed my eyes as I placed my hands over my own heart.

When I opened my eyes again to glance up at my audience, they clapped just like they clapped for Leah. I had to press the backs's of my hands to my cheeks to cool my blushes.

"Thank you," I called out and blew kisses to random soldiers. They laughed at my actions, but instantly quieted when a large object flew infront of the moon, casting a shadow over the entire ship.

And it wasn't a cloud.

_**A.N...I wonder who that could be? Come on it's so obvious...and we're not updating till we get a decent amount of reviews! grr on everyone who reads and doesn't review! i mean...geesh...we accept anonymous reviews! sorry just being irritable...had a bad day...so please review...and i dunno...we'll send you virtual cookies or something...**_


	7. Embarrassment and the arrival at Omashu

**A.N.: grr on you evil people...besides my cousin only one person reviewed! And so this chapter is dedicated to Cupcake Bender and her awesome self!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter**

**Chapter 7: Embarrassment and the arrival at Omashu**

:Leah's POV:

I watched Appa fly across the moon, casting shadows across everything and sighed, "Looks like time's up Jess."

Jess rolled her eyes and sighed.

:BAM:

A boomerang hit Zuko in the head. I laughed and received several glares.

"What? It's funny!" this received even more glares.

Jessica yelled out, "Sokka!"

"Get your butt up here," Sokka replied.

Appa flew closer and Sokka held out his hand to help Jessica, "Come on!"

Jessica hesitated for a moment, "Later Leah," then she waved and took Sokka's hand.

Zuko and the others had gotten over their initial shock and were about to attack.

I waved at Jess, and turned to them, "Tonight's your night off. No fighting."

Zuko wasn't going to listen to me and shot fire at the retreating bison; it was shot back at him with the combined force of Aang and Jess's airbending. My stalling had allowed the group to get behind some cloud cover and escape.

Zuko's temper flared up and he whirled around to face me, "This was all your fault!"

"Actually, since you're the one who captured and brought her here in the first place...the blame falls on you," I adjusted my kimono, this was getting rather boring.

"But you're the one who let them escape!" he countered.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Duh."

"Would you stop doing that?" Zuko said frustratedly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Rolling you eyes at me," Zuko glared.

"Nah...it's a habit," I shrugged and turned to go back downstairs, "Night."

"Why are you leaving?" Uncle asked, "Music night's just begun!"

"Does it involve consuming large amounts of alcohol?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Uh...," Uncle Iroh paused, "Yes."

"Then no thanks," I left and went down to my room.

I sat infront of some candles and tried to meditate like I'd seen Zuko do in that one episode.

My concentration was once again broken, this time by my necklace which was now shining softly with silver light. I still hadn't figured out what was up with the thing.

A knock sounded at my door, "Whatever you're selling, I don't want it."

The door opened and footsteps sounded across the hard floor, then to the carpet where I was sitting.

"Trying to meditate?" Zuko asked as he sat down next to me.

"No...I am trying to remember the exact value of pi," I opened one eye to look at him, "Duh genius."

Zuko looked like he wanted to laugh, but didn't.

We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like ages.

"What do you want?" I asked irritably, reflecting on his earlier behavior.

"Uncle told me to say I was sorry," Zuko replied stiffly.

I turned to him, "Are you?"

"Not really," he replied.

I punched him in the shoulder, "You could at least pretend you are you baka! You're so lucky I rarely am able to hold a grudge."

"Who do you hold a grudge against?" Zuko asked, curious as to who could infuriate this girl enough for her to hate them forever.

"Your father, your sister, and the monkey most know as Zhao," I replied.

Zuko stared at me in amazement," You hate my father, my sister, and Zhao?"

I nodded and laid back against the rough knitting of the carpet.

"Why's your necklace glowing like that?" he asked hesitantly, in a voice I'd never heard him use before.

I looked down, and low and behold the necklace was flashing the color of blood. Then I realized the necklace always lit up when I was feeling extreme emotion.

"IT's responding to the hate I feel right now," I replied, "Good lord, I'm getting into a bad mood...can't have that."

So I took out my ipod, sketchbook and a few pencils.

I put the earphones in and turned on the song 'Honky Tonk Badonkadonk', then began a rough sketch of Zuko.

I started to laugh as I listened to the song.

"What changed your mood all of a sudden?" Zuko asked.

I grinned, "This song is hilarious!"

"I don't hear any music," Zuko looked perplexed.

I took out one of the earphones, "Come over here and sit by me."

He did and I slipped the earphone into his ear; his eyes widened in shock.

"Hold on, I'll start the song over," I laughed.

'_Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comesLeft left left right left  
Whoo_

Husslers shootin' eightball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)

Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
You ain't gotta hate her  
For workin' that money-maker  
Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)

We don't care bout the drinkin'Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk

That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk

(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk)'

Zuko started to laugh, "Your people listen to strange music."

"Yup! And we take pride in it!" I grinned, gladly forgetting his earlier actions.

:Jess's POV:

"Sokka!" I ran into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I kissed his cheek impulsively.

He pulled away quickly and brushed the cheek with the back of his hand, "What did you do that for?" he asked while glaring intensely in my direction.

"Well...um...I am stupid!" I cried and sat down in Appa's saddle. Not wanting him to see my red face, I curled up into a ball and fell asleep almost instantly. Because I fell asleep, I missed the glowing of my necklace.

"Whoa, she must have been tired," remarked Katara, who watched me fall asleep.

Then, "Yeah, she's been through a lot," Aang piped up form Appa's head.

"Poor girl. A stranger in a strange land," Sokka muttered to himself before falling asleep himself.

: A few hours later :

"Omashu!" Aang yelled, his voice filled with that constant energy that seemed to stay with him at all times.

Ugh. I envy him.

"We're here already?" I yawned and stretched my poor back muscles tentatively. I winced when they protested the movement painfully. Just what I needed! Sore muscles. I growled and untied the obi around my waist. The silk untied easily and flowed like water into my hands. Carefully, I folded it and placed it inside my bag of supplies. Next, I pulled down layers of blue silk from my shoulders. When I was finished, I was in a thin blue cotton-like cover tied with a matching blue string.

"Hey Aang! Can I sell my kimono in Omashu's market? I bet it will sell for a pretty penny," I rubbed the silver blossoms sewed into the billowing sleeves and sighed, wishing I could keep it.

"What's a penny?" a curious Aang asked.

"Oh! I mean gold pieces!" To cover my slip, I pushed each layer carefully into the back and shouldered it.

"Oh! Yeah! I am almost sure that kimono is worth a lot of money."

"Good because I need something to wear that I won't mind getting dirty. Also, we need money for food and anything else that might be needed."

Aang nodded and landed Appa a small ways from Omashu. Instantly, our other two passengers woke up and rubbed their eyes.

"Where are we?" Sokka grumbled to no one in particular.

"Omashu!" I cried out excitedly and jumped down to the ground with ease. Being an airbender is great.

Unbeknownst to me though, my necklace glowed a vibrant pink beneath my clothes.

"Let's go!" Aang sang and with his Appa fur wig on, marched towards Omashu.

:Leah's POV:

I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. Man that was a good sleep! Especially since I'd apparently slept on only the sparsely carpeted floor. I took a look around; yup I'm still in the world of A:TLA. It was around this time that I realized I wasn't the only one in the room.

Beside me lay a sleeping Prince Zuko. He was so peaceful looking when he slept. But why was he in here? I'd figured he would leave. I looked down on where I'd just sat up from and noticed how close a proximity I'd been to Zuko.

And still was.

Much to my luck the door opened and Uncle Iroh walked in, "Leah have you seen...oh!"

I knew exactly what the old pervert was thinking and allowed myself to blush, "Uh...this isn't what it looks like?"

He stared skeptically at me, "Then what is it? My nephew has been in your room all night and you're both half dressed."

I glanced down at my pajamas; they wouldn't be considered bad at home, but here I supposed they were. It really was just the closest thing to a tank top and shorts I could find over here.

Now Zuko was a different story, he was shirtless and I don't seem to remember him taking his shirt off.

"Do you trust me?" I asked Iroh.

"Yes I do," Iroh replied.

"Then believe me when I tell you that nothing happened," I said, "Besides, I plan on remaining chaste until marriage."

"I believe you," Iroh nodded at me, "But I would still like you to explain the situation."

"Eh, the last thing I really remember is asking Zuko to stay in the room until I was asleep because of that storm last night," I explained, "But I don't see why he didn't just leave like I told him to."

(A.N.: Yah..that's not in the story previously because I didn't feel like writing it.)

Iroh shrugged, "Neither do I," but he had a mischievous glint in his eye that I decided to ignore, "Wake him up and tell him breakfast is ready"

I did an over-exaggerated salute, "Aye, aye captain!"

Iroh was laughing when he exited the room.

I sat down next to Zuko again. Why had he stayed?

Zuko stirred in his sleep, so I poked him in the shoulder, "Get up you lazy bum. Breakfast is ready."

Zuko muttered something and rolled over.

"Good Lord! You're worse than I am!" I grouched, then I had an idea, "Zuko! We've spotted the Avatar!"

Zuko immediately shot up to his feet, then he noticed my laughing and realized what I'd done.

He glared at me.

"What? It was the only way I could think of that would wake you up!" I grinned and pushed myself to my feet.

He didn't budge.

"Geesh..men and their beauty sleep," I grumbled and rolled my eyes.

I saw him glare at me again, but this time there was a trace of humor visible.

"Umm..Zuko?" I asked after a small silence.

"Hm?" he acknowledged after putting his shirt on.

"Why'd you stay in the room last night?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Eh..I...," he was cut off by Uncle Iroh entering the room.

"Are you two lovebirds gonna come up and eat breakfast?" Uncle questioned.

I felt my face heat up and noticed my necklace glowing with an iridescent pink light. Sheesh...why does embarrassment have to be pink?

"Uncle!" I shouted and grabbed my notebook, then whacked him over the head with it.

Then I heard something I couldn't believe, Zuko had laughed!

"What's so funny?" I put my hands on my hips and glowered at him.

He stopped, but wasn't completely able to mask his grin, "You."

Uncle Iroh rubbed his head, "Why does the youth these days have to be so violent?"

"I don't know about over here, but the idiots..I mean people..where I'm from blame the violence on t.v. and video games," I said.

"Don't bother explaining," Iroh said, "We probably wouldn't understand anyways."

My stomach growled, "To breakfast we go then!"

**A.N.: yup that's it...now review...blast it review...:grumbles:...**


	8. Chapter 8: Omashu

**A.N.:...eh...three reviews...better we guess...well...at the moment jess and I are trying to figure out a way to keep writing this over the summer...she's going away to see her mom...and I'm staying here...so we're still contemplating...oh and you might not get an update next week...seeing as how we have SOLS...**

**Disclaimer: Refer to the previous chapter**

**Chapter 8: Omashu**

:Red's POV:

The guards that stood infront of Omashu's entrance stared at me as I walked up. I thought they were staring at my clothes, but it turns out my red hair held their gaze.

"Halt! What brings you to Omashu?" one guard in a weird, green hat demanded, but after looking around I realized he was speaking to me.

I blinked and glanced at my companions for help.

"Well Sonny, we're here to see an old family friend," Aang answered for me in his old man voice.

"I see. What are your names?"

After my friends called off their "names", the guard turned to me.

"You're obviously not traveling with them, look at the quality of your clothes. Tell me your name and I'll let you through," he didn't leave much room for argument, but he was right, I didn't look poor like the others. My plan to buy new clothes would benefit everyone. We didn't want to bring more attention to ourselves. It's not like a boy with an arrow on his head is incognito.

"Akina...," I looked around, searching for a last name. Then, I noticed a bird in the sky," Wing, Akina Wing."

I smiled sweetly at the guard as he let us into Omashu, but all I got in return was an angry scowl.

Omashu was grand indeed and I couldn't help but gasp at everything unusual that happened. The earth bending mail service caught my I and I smiled with knowing.

"Aang, can we buy my traveling clothes before we go down the giant slide," I asked before I realized my mistake. I wasn't supposed to know that.

They all stared at me strangely, but Aang's mouth hung open.

"Uh oh!" I thought and ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"Sure," Aang said and turned to walk down a path filled with shops, but I knew without a doubt he would ask me about my knowing later.

The path was unexpectedly clean. No dust floated around and clung to my clothes. All the homes were made out of solid rock. The city was amazing and practically vibrated with power.

'It's too bad this city will be taken over by the fire nation...' I sighed and adjusted the tie around my waist. When I looked up I saw what I had been looking for. Between two trinket shops stood a clothes vendor. Inside the shop sat the perfect outfit for the journey ahead. It was a dark green tank top like shirt with black pants and boots. Around the middle a leather belt hung to complete the outfit.

"This is what I want," I said as I fingered the sturdy cloth, "It will stand through any weather I am sure." With excitement I pulled the kimono out of my bag and held it out to the shop vendor.

"How much will you pay me for this?"

"Hmm...," he studied the intricate designs on the cloth and smiled, "For the whole thing I will give you 40 gold pieces."

"50," I bartered.

"45."

"47," I continued.

"Deal," with a smile, he grabbed the blue kimono and handed me the gold pieces.

"Sir, how much for the green traveling habit?"

"Um..," he studied me now and I knew he knew how much money I had, but considering the value of the kimono he might charge more.

"11 gold pieces. No more, no less," he decided and I had to bit the inside of my cheek to hide my excitement.

"Deal," I shook his hand and tossed him 11 gold pieces without hesitation. Quickly, I grabbed the habit and walked on, "Pleasure doing business with you."

After a minute or two of walking we reached the end of the road. There I snuck behind the building and changed.

When I appeared again I was wearing the leather boots and green habit with pride. Besides the boots being slightly too big and the shirt a bit baggy, it fit perfectly. I looked just like a real earthbender.

"Aang," I called, "We can go on the slide now!"

:Leah's POV:

It was after breakfast, which was delicious by the way, and I was on deck yet again. They gave me some of Zuko's training clothes to wear while I waited for mine to dry. I was very lucky that these clothes were clean instead of being dirty and smelling of dried sweat. Although it was a very tight fit though. I curse my weight and size, but oh well I don't really care.

My clothes could take all the time they wanted to dry, for these clothes smelled like Zuko. I grinned as I thought this.

Uncle Iroh walked up beside me, "Why don't you show us how that...ipod, was it?...works?"

I shrugged and took out my ipod, "It couldn't hurt anything I suppose."

"Zuko!" Uncle Iroh called out to his nephew, who was talking to one of the crew.

"Oh Zuko's already seen it! You don't have to bother...too late," I sighed as Zuko headed our way.

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Leah was about to show us how this ipod trinket works," Uncle Iroh replied.

"I tried to tell him I'd already showed you it," I apologized.

(A.N.: I'm going to randomly invent something so that we can all listen to the music out loud...and for the purposes of this story the ipod is solar powered...even if there's no such thing as a solar powered ipod.)

"It's okay, I'd like to hear another song," Zuko said politely.

I reached into the deep pockets of the training pants and pulled out two micro stereo speakers that I'd brought to Jess's house for some reason. They were solar powered luckily, so they'd work over here. They were just as loud as normal speakers, and had been damn expensive at the local Walmart...wait...they don't even have a Walmart over here! Eh...oh well...I'll manage.

I hooked the ipod up to the speakers and flipped through the many songs I had on my list, "Ooooo...which to choose?"

I grinned as I selected "What was I thinking?", and then I turned the song on and the speakers up.

Zuko and Iroh just watched me I suppose, but I really wouldn't know...I hadn't been paying attention.

'_Becky was a beauty from South Alabama  
Her Daddy had a hard lock and nine pound hammer  
Think He even did a little time in the slammer  
What was I thinking?  
She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate  
Her daddy came out waving that twelve gage  
We tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate  
What was I thinking?_

Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
But that crossed my mind a little too late!

Cuz I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me  
I was thinking about a long kiss man just gotta get goin' with a night like me  
Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?  
But What was I thinking?

What was I thinking?

By the county line the cops were nipping on our heels  
Pulled off the road kicked it to 4 wheel  
Shut off the lights, tore through a corn field  
What was I thinking?  
Out the other side she was hollerin' Faster!  
Took the third road had the radio blastin'  
Hit the Honky Tonk for a little close dancin'  
What was I thinking?

Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
But that crossed my mind a little too late!

Cuz I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me  
I was thinking about a long kiss man just gotta get goin' with a night like me  
Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?  
But What was I thinking?

When a mountain of a man with a Born to Kill tattoo   
tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth  
Ran outside hood sliding like Bullduke  
What was I thinking?  
I finally got her home half past too late  
Her daddy's in a lawn chair sittin' in the driveway  
Put it in park as he started my way,  
What was I thinking?  
Oh What was I thinking?  
Oh What was I thinking?

And she gave a come and get me grin,  
And like a bullet we were gone again!

Cuz I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me  
I was thinking about a long kiss man just gotta get goin' with a night like me  
Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?  
But What was I thinking?

What was I thinking?'

By the end of the song the whole crew had gathered around the 'magic marvel.'

"Hey Zuko!" I laughed when I recalled something, "I know something that would really irk your nerves!"

"And what would that be?" he asked me, glancing up form the ipod.

"I know your old nickname!" I replied in a singsong voice.

"No you don't," he immediately denied that I would know such a thing.

"Actually I wouldn't doubt that she does," Iroh commented wisely.

"Then prove it," Zuko's gaze challenged mine.

"Alright," I shrugged, "But you can't kill me, deal?"

"Deal," he agreed.

"Okay...ZuZu!" I smirked in triumph at the look of horror crossed his face, "See I told you so!"

The ipod switched to the next song, and the familiar beat from "Girl Next Door" made itself heard.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed.

Without thinking I began to dance and sang along.

'_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin perfect hairPerfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin' on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh an I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feelin sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishin' that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
I get A little bit she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door... '

I stopped dancing when the song ended because it had just occurred to me that I was dancing in public. I glanced around and saw laughter in some eyes, but most were still entranced by the music.

"What up?" I asked Zuko, "Oh I forgot that you don't know slang...sorry...nevermind the previous question. Do you wanna see something cool?"

"I'd really like to go back to training, but I suppose so," Zuko sighed.

"M'kay," I reached into the pockets again, and this time withdrew a bottle of bubbles!

"I'm a bubble bender!" I spun around with the bubble want outstretched, and was soon surrounded by bubbles.

:Jess's POV:

In my new outfit I felt like a whole new person, almost as if I was stronger. While we climbed to the top of the slide I kept sneaking looks at Sokka. A while later his face grew red and he glared at me.

"What?" he muttered under his breath.

"Oh...just wanted to know how your first kiss went with Suki," I smirked, but I kept my voice down so as to not alert the others to the secret.

"How did you know about that?" his face turned redder and I couldn't help but laugh at his expense.

"I have my ways," I tapped my head and gave him a knowing smile.

Before he could say anything else we arrived at the top of the slide. I avoided looking down because I knew how far down it was already and I had a small fear of heights.

"I feel sorry for the cabbage man," I whispered to myself before entering the crate behind Aang.

"What?" arrowhead asked.

"Oh! Nothing! Just not trying to loose my breakfast!"

"Don't worry! It will be fun!" then we went down the slide of doom.

Faster and faster we went. My hair blew every which way and my knuckles turned white from clutching the sides. Aang, being the smart boy hie is, made the crate move faster by using his airbending, but that caused us to topple over the side and into the street. There I came face to face with a ball of cabbage and a spear.

"Heh, heh. Hello nice guard," I smiled weakly and raised my hands in surrender.

Being the "never get in trouble girl" I am, I've never been arrested, but I am sure my world has a much harsher jail system.

After Aang blew our cover at the feast we were thrown into a well furnished cell. I fell asleep almost instantly and tried not to think of the inevitable.

:A few hours later:

"Well, ti's nice being covered in creep crystal," I remarked sarcastically, "I always wanted to resemble a shiny rock."

"Yeah, Aang you better hurry or people will be sitting on us and little children will paint on us for fun!" Sokka didn't sound happy, but I couldn't very well tell him everything would be alright.

I watched the three tasks with interest. Even thought I knew he would complete all of the tasks, I still felt tension whenever he got close to being hurt.

In the end everything worked out without anyone else finding out I am an airbender. Which was good because I didn't want to draw more attention to myself. My red hair did most of that.

:Back on Appa:

"Well, that was interesting...," I said while munching on a piece of rock candy. It tastes as good as it looks. I licked my lips and saved several other pieces for later.

"Aang, you heard what Bumi said, the world is counting on you," Katara was always worried for Aang, I noticed.

"Everything will be alright Katara. Relax," Aang reassured.

'Yeah, but it won't be easy,' I thought as the sun set beyond the horizon.

**A.N.: Well review..please...you know the deal...laters...**

**:Us:**


	9. Chapter 9: The untitled chapter

**A.N.: uh...hi again..sorry about not updating last week but we had sols! Ugh! They're evil...blah...and we might not update next week either because Leah's going to another state for her cousin's operation for a few days...**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter**

**Chapter 9: The untitled chapter**

:Leah's POV:

I woke up and rubbed my eyes tiredly; I glanced at my watch, "Damn! It's already after eight! I curse you, you windowless room!"

I blinked a couple of times and stretched lazily, then counted how long I'd been here. Whoa...already on the 'Imprisoned' episode.

Yesterday I'd gotten some weird stares when I'd done my bubble bender stunt.

What to do today? There's not gonna be any exciting episode stuff until tomorrow, so I must find something to do.

"Eh...whatever," I yawned as I stood up.

My t-shirt and pants were laid out across the foot of the bed, and Zuko's training outfit was gone. Too bad...I really liked the outfit.

:A little while later:

I was on deck, sitting lazily as I wondered what I should do. I'd thought the fresh air would open my mind, but it didn't.

I finally chose to experiment, "Zuko! Come here a second!"

While I was waiting I scribbled something on the paper I had with me. A shirtless Zuko approached me; he had another irritable look on his face.

"Can you read this?" I asked as I thrust the paper into his hands.

"No, it's just a bunch of nonsense," he looked at me like I was stupid or something.

"It's not nonsense, it's English," I said haughtily.

"Never heard of it; what does it say?" Zuko asked skeptically.

I rolled my eyes at him, "It says: Can you read this?"

"Creative," Zuko didn't sound convinced.

"I'll prove it!" I announced as I pulled out my ipod, "Here! Look at this."

He took it and turned it on like I'd shown him earlier, "Interesting," he sounded less skeptical, "Give me a scroll."

I blinked, "No scrolls, just cheap Dollar Store paper."

"I won't ask. Just give me something to write on," he shook his head.

"Whatever dude," I handed him a sheet of paper and a green pen.

He wrote something on it and showed it to me, "Read this."

"I can't...it looks like Chinese, and I can't read Chinese," I grumbled, "But I wish I could."

"It says," he mocked, "Read this."

I tilted my head to the side and smirked a little, "Is the great and powerful Zuko trying to be funny? It's hard to do when you're shirtless."

"Is that all you wanted?" he tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, trying to get a shirtless Zuko to read English is exactly what I wanted," I grinned.

"Why are you obsessed with seeing me shirtless?" he questioned frustratedly.

"You have nice abs," I replied with another grin, "do you not want me to look at you when you're shirtless? If you don't want me to, I won't."

"No, it's not that," Zuko sighed, "I'm just not used to it."

"Oh," I said, "Don't see why."

"Nevermind, I've got to go back to training," Zuko said and walked back the way he came.

"Um, Zuko?" I asked hesitantly.

"What?" he responded.

"Can I train with you?" I was slightly more confident while saying this.

"Sure, I guess," Zuko replied after a moments thought.

:Red's POV:

The next day the group and I found a nice clearing in the woods. Sokka was nowhere to be seen, probably looking for nuts or rocks. Nut shaped rocks! Yummy! Not...Faithful was sleeping in my lap and I was carefully sewing pockets inside of my new clothes when I finished I put our money inside them with one coin per pocket. That made thirty pockets.

Katara noticed what I was doing and grinned, "Good idea!" she knelt down beside me and inspected my work, "Now it looks like we have no money."

"That's the point," I explained, "When we meet up with bandits there is a chance they won't be able to take our money. Money we will need in the future."

Katara nodded and stood up to help Aang comb Appa's fur.

A little while later Sokka returned with the nuts. Then, we heard a loud bang.

'Haru!' I smiled and slipped my outer shirt back on and placed the still sleeping Faithful on my shoulder. Momo's ears were standing straight up and he was gliding around in excitement.

Together we raced towards the noise and found Haru, an earthbender, well, bending.

"Hello Haru!" being stupid, I walked up and waved happily. As expected, he ran away.

"You know his name is Haru?" Aang asked as he walked up with the others.

"Um, yeah...we better go to the village he's from," I blushed and absently petted Faithful. She meowed in my ear and tickled my neck with her whiskers, "We're in for it now Faithful," I muttered as we marched forward.

:Leah's POV:

"Oooph," I muttered as I once again toppled over.

"You have to focus," Zuko sighed and offered his hand to help me up.

I took it reluctantly, "And here I thought I was pretty good at this."

"You're an excellent bender Leah, but raw talent is not enough," Zuko explained.

"I wish it was," I grouched, "Now let's go over this set again."

"Alright," Zuko replied while taking a stance he'd taught me earlier today.

In seconds I was flat on my back again.

"You resemble each other more and more every day," Uncle Iroh laughed form behind me.

I turned on my heel and glared at him, and decided to quote Zuko, "I'm going to my room; no disturbances," then disappeared belowdecks.

"But I repeat myself," Uncle grinned, "More and more every day."

I wondered through the many halls of the ship; damn if I hadn't gotten lost. Figures...I'd only been here for a short amount of time anyway, btu which way was my room?

Steel door, ...steel door,...another steel door. Damn! They're all the friggin' same!

Ugh...I'll just keep walking and hope I find it. The only way I figured to actually recognize the door was to adhere a sign to it, it said: "Leah's room! - Please don't clean up my mess, you'll confuse me and screw up my world!"

But like that would help if I didn't know which way my room actually was.

"Need any help?" said a voice from behind me.

"Damn! What is it with you people and sneaking up on me?" I muttered as Zuko came into view.

"Do you want my help or not?" he asked.

"I suppose so," I replied and followed him.

"Why are you mad at me? Uncle's the one who said that," Zuko arched an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Oh I'm not _mad _at _you_ persay(sp?)...I'm just following a good quote's example," I replied and stretched my arms lazily.

"What quote would that be?" he asked with slight curiosity.

" 'I didn't say it was your fault; I said I was going to blame you.' " I quoted with a smirk, "By the way, where _did _you get the Blue Spirit mask?"

Zuko clamped a hand over my mouth, "Don't talk about that! Okay?"

I nodded mutely as he released his grip, "Okay dude, just curious."

A door with a lime green and purple sign came into view, "Ah, we're here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to ."

I rolled my eyes at him and entered my room.

:Jess's POV:

Once we arrived at the village the first thing I noticed was a hot guy selling peaches. Excited, with Faithful on my shoulder, I walked up to the cute vendor and smiled, "Hey there! What is your name?"

He blushed and scratched his head absently, "Koga."

My blue eyes practically sparkled with the realization that his name was the same as the wolf demon in Inuyasha.

Before I could even begin my flirtation...Sokka appeared, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

'He messed with my game!' I grumbled in my head.

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing?" I could almost see the jealousy in his eyes, but that only made me smile more.

"Flirting with Koga. He's cute," I licked my lips and winked at the boy in question. Just as Koga was growing red from my forwardness, Sokka grabbed my arm and pulled me away and into Haru's Mom's shop and shut the door.

Furious, he leaned toward my left ear and whispered, "I know you're not from around here, but let me tell you girls around here don't flirt with random guys."

"So that means I can flirt with you?" the look on his face was priceless.

I laughed and walked way to inspect a barrel of apples. 'We could use some of these,' was what I thought before the fire benders started beating down the door. Being the evil people they are, they took Haru's money and left.

"Someone should teach them a lesson," the air around me moved around me like a tornado, but ceased when Aang laid a hand of warning on my shoulder.

"Sorry," I mumbled and scratched Faithful's ears to ease her of her tension and to calm myself, "I lost myself for a moment."

"Be careful, you don't want anyone else to know," he advised. For now only my friends and Zuko's ship know of my airbending powers.

'Why do I feel as if a great burden has been placed on my shoulders?' I sighed and grasped my necklace as it glowed a deep, dark orange. The color of my fear and depression combined. Flashes of pictures of Leah training with Zuko went past my mind's eye like a t.v. screen. Also, a sense of calm washed over me and I received the distinct feeling it was all Leah's doing.

:The next morning in the barn:

"Haru has been captured!" was the first thing I heard when I woke up. Tiredly, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and frowned. It took me several seconds to comprehend what was going on.

"Oh! Well, I guess we will go save him then," I yawned and stretched my arms lazily as if I rescued people all the time, I didn't of course, but I knew everything that was going on.

"Yes, we have to save Haru! I have an idea!"

I didn't pay much attention to the planning of _The Plan_. I wanted it to go well. My presence usually changed small things, and I didn't want to purposely change the outcome of anything.

'I get to tell Sokka he had big ears!' I mentally laughed and waited for _The Plan_ to begin.

:Leah's POV:

"It's times like this that I really wish I had my computer," I commented to the ceiling in my room.

I'd just finished writing the next two chapters for my Avatar fanfiction, 'Broken Wings.'

(A.N.: That's an actual story on my other account. Feel free to read and review if you feel like it...)

'There's NOTHING to do around here!' I thought irritably.

So I did what I always tend to do while bored, I sang.

:Red's POV:

As expected, the fire benders took Katara away for 'earth bending.'

"Sokka does have big ears!" I giggled and tugged on the lobe closest to me.

"I do not!" he denied.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

This went on for about twenty minutes before Aang suggested we go into the village for food. As we walked away from the mine I used my air bending to jump from rock to rock. I made it into a game I played when I was younger. The game is formally called "the floor is lava."

Aang joined in after awhile and, with him being the better airbender, knocked my down onto the ground when he bumped into me.

Being crazy, I cried out, "I am melting! Melting! Ahhhha!" Sokka gave me a look that was priceless and I bust out laughing.

"I was playing the floor is lava!"

"But it isn't!" he pointed out.

I jumped back to my feet and climbed onto the nearest boulder.

"You just need to have more imagination, Sokka," I told him as I continued the game until we were within earshot of the village.

"Food!" I picked up the pace, hoping to find some foreign fruit to try.

:Leah's POV:

I was now training with Uncle Iroh because Zuko was 'meditating.'

'Meditating' meant that we didn't know where he was so we assumed he was meditating.

The last time I'd seen him he was walking away from me in all his shirtless glory.

'Man he has nice abs...and a really nice...'

I wish I hadn't allowed myself to get so distracted.

The next thing I knew I was falling overboard and into the icy cold ocean. I tried to swim up, but the currents around the ship pulled me down. I couldn't really affect where I went, yet I still tried.

I felt strong arms slide around my waist and begin pulling me upward.

'I wonder who it is?' I thought dazedly from lack of oxygen as my eyes slowly drifted shut.

We broke through the surface, and I immediately gasped for air.

The arms didn't leave me.

"Come on, we need to get back on the ship," Zuko said gruffly while he began swimming over to where the crew had dropped a ladder for us to climb up.

I was automatically brought along for the ride, but nodded numbly anyways.

Once I finally had regained a sense of myself we were on deck, surrounded by the entire crew.

Many of them gazed worriedly at me while I coughed and sputtered, "Stop blasted staring at me! I'm fine!"

They looked shocked at my reaction.

"Sorry. I appreciate your concern, but I'm a tad irritable at the moment. Could you please leave and go back to what you were doing?" I finally said politely.

They all nodded and went in different directions, even Iroh left.

"What? No thank you?" Zuko asked as he walked up, dripping wet and...you guessed it...shirtless.

"No. This is all your fault anyway," I glared and muttered under my breath.

"How so?" I was surprised that he looked more curious than upset at my rudeness.

"Damn distraction that you are," I replied with another glare.

"So I'm a distraction huh? Why were you thinking about me, and more importantly what were you thinking about me?" Zuko questioned with a smirk.

"Damn stubborn, infuriating man! Don't you get it? I like you! I'm beginning to think about you all the time! And what really sucks is that you more than likely don't feel the same way!" I screamed frustratedly and threw my hands up in the air, "Ugh! It doesn't matter anyways."

I turned and began to stomp away, only to have my arm grabbed, "Leah..."

**A.N.: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's been awhile since there's been a good cliffhanger in here! Well gotta go! Oh yeh...please review...**


	10. Chapter 10: Title? What title?

**A.N.: You guys are so lucky you're getting this update. Sorry it wasn't out last week...it wasn't finished...and I reiterate, you guys are so lucky we're updating today because we had exams yesterday and today. Also to Japanime Nerd**, **'Shikata ga nai' means 'it can't be helped' or 'nothing can be done about it.'** **Now onto the fic.**

**Disclaimer: refer to previous chapter**

**Chapter 10: Title? What title?**

:Jess's POV:

"Ohh! Kiwi...at least it looks like kiwi..," I turned to hairy-like fruit in my hands, studying it with intensity. Then, without warning, Sokka walked up beside me; Faithful meowed in greeting.

"It's a furry fruit," he told me as he stuffed bread and jerky into a bag.

"Don't buy too much Sokka because in a few days it will all get wet," I pocketed the 'furry fruit' and turned around only to find a fire bender aiming a spear between my eyes.

"Well, well look at what we have here," the ugly bender remarked and sneered, showing off his yellow teeth, "You look like a rich traveler," his eyes roamed a little too low for my liking and I felt my anger rising each second.

"What makes you say that?" he smiled again and I winced. If his smile could kill, it would kill thousands.

"Your clothes and your uncalloused hands," I narrowed my eyes and secretly reached inside my pocket and grasped the only weapon I had, the furry fruit.

"You're wrong. I have no money."

"Then you won't mind if I search you?"

Oh, he'd be searching all right. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sokka and Aang standing nearby, watching me. I knew though that I would have to handle this on my own.

"Yes. I mind," mad as hell, I squeezed the kiwi juice into the man's eyes and ran in the opposite direction of Sokka and Aang. As expected, a mob of fire benders chased after me. What they didn't know was that I knew where to hide. In another tree. Using my airbending to run faster, I ran right into the heart of the woods. There, I leaped into a tree and hid inside its branches.

Like the dumb idiots they are, the fire nation soldiers walked around the forest searching for me for hours until night fall.

When they gave up their search, I climbed down the tree and pulled out Faithful who was napping inside my shirt.

"We made it!" The cat's response was the opening of one eye and a lazy flick of an ear.

I rolled my eyes and tucked her back inside my shirt so I could run at full speed towards Appa. Where I was sure Aang and Sokka were waiting for me. Sure enough, when I arrived at the barn they were there, arguing no less.

"We have to go look for her!" Sokka was saying.

"What about your sister?" Aang asked, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

"They won't kill her!" my water tribe member yelled after I had taken five steps inside.

He opened his mouth to say more, but stopped when he noticed me, his mouth hanging open.

"I took care of them. Let's go save your sister."

They nodded silently and together we packed up and flew off towards the ships.

"I can't wait to kick fire-bender booty!" I muttered to myself with a smile on my face.

:Leah's POV:

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I glanced down at where his hand grasped my arm, "Yes?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the loud rumble of thunder.

I winced and thought sadly, 'There goes that romantic moment...'

It crashed again, but it was louder this time.

"We'd better get inside," Zuko suggested when I involuntarily jumped as lightning flashed across the sky.

"Yeah," I agreed, not knowing what else to say, and followed him silently.

(A.N.: Sorry guys...I think it's a little too early for romance.)

Almost instantly once we went below deck, rain started to heavily pour down.

I glanced at Zuko; he was staring off with a thoughtful look on his face.

I inwardly sighed and said, "I'm going to go take a nap...I'll see you later."

"Later," Zuko replied, not even realizing that he was using my slang.

:Jess's POV:

"We're off to kick firebender ass, firebender ass, firebender ass. We're off to kick firebender ass. So we should have some fun," I sang that impromptu song over and over again out loud until we reached the ship and talked to Katara.

Afterwards Aang went down into the dusty, cold, smelly place that I had no desire to venture into. Of course, when the fighting started, I ended up with coal smudges all over my clothes. I thought that was entirely unfair. The others looked as if they had just went out for a casual stroll.

I was also the only one combining my bending with my punches and kicks. The fighting style served its purpose well, but it was messy. I liked it because I got to smash a few faces. Faithful scratched any other firebenders that got too close.

"Yes! In your face, jerk," I screamed in triumph after punching the lights out of a particularly ugly guy with a sharp spear, and by that time the other firebenders were swimming with the fishes. When I turned around to face everyone else, several pairs of eyes were looking back.

"Oh! Hello...," I stuttered and rubbed the back of my neck modestly, "I got him."

A few shook their heads and some stared at me as if they'd seen an alien.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked from behind me as he kicked a few fallen benders in the stomach.

"A little dirty, but that can be fixed," I replied and ran my hand through my hair since it came free from its tie during the battle.

"Good, good. We'd better get going soon. Never know what is going to happen next."

"I know...," the words slipped from my mouth and I instantly slapped the hand in my hair to my mouth.

"Ha! I knew something was up! You never seemed worried when you were wearing the creeping crystal and when you were captured by Zuko! You knew what was happening or what was going to happen!"

I sighed helplessly and crossed my arms over my chest, "I am from another world where I watch you on a box. In my world I can find out what you're going to do next in the blink of an eye. Then when I appeared in the south pole I came through some kind of strange portal in the box."

Sokka's reaction was expected. His mouth hung open and his eyes grew huge. I couldn't blame him. I was surprised when it happened too.

"Kinda weird huh?" I grinned sheepishly and walked over to Appa. With the help of airbending I hopped onto the saddle.

"Time to fly! I love flying like this, but I do wish I had my own glider," I thought about what I said for a moment then smiled again, "I can get one in a few days when we visit..."

I caught myself and to cover up my slip up, I picked through a bag looking for food.

:The next day:

"It looks like a giant scar," Katara remarked as we flew over a huge forest. I'd never seen one so big. It was intimidating.

'Now the fun begins,' I thought as we landed on the blackened earth.

:Leah's POV:

I walked along silently beside Zuko while we searched for his Uncle.

It's hard to believe what happened last night; I've never done anything like that before.

We were searching futilely, so I suggested, "Why don't we check the hot springs over there?"

"Alright," Zuko nodded and went in that direction.

I decided not to follow and sat down on a nearby boulder of what appeared to be gneiss.

"It's so nice to be on dry land again," I hummed happily to myself.

Zuko was irritable again, which suggested he was plotting one of his evil plans.

Speaking of which, a scowling prince emerged from the springs, "He better be back in half an hour."

I knew he wouldn't, but chose not to say anything; instead I tilted my head to the right, "So was I correct?"

"Yes, you usually are," he replied as he walked by me.

"When wasn't I?" I rose an eyebrow at him in question.

"Last night," he said gruffly.

"Which part?" my interest was now piqued.

"We'll discuss that later," he avoided answering me.

My eyes widened, "Now I'm really curious. Please tell me?"

"Not yet," he brushed my request off.

My brain was scrambling around, trying to find any excuse for him to tell me now.

I sighed when nothing surfaced from the dark recesses of the black hole I call a brain, "Fine."

:Jess's POV:

It felt weird knowing everything that would happen, but in a good way. As I watched Aang and Katara talk about the forest growing back, I pulled off the outer layer of my outfit. Then, I tied the long sleeve shirt around my waist. The earth bender short sleeve shirt was loose and not very confining, so I was cooler that way. Also, the necklace stood out more.

Before I knew it we were in the village talking. It seemed all we ever did was talk.

Blah, Blah...I covered my mouth and yawned surrepstiously. When I glanced at Sokka he look genuinely worried about Aang. I wished I could tell them everything would turn out fine, but alas, life isn't that nice to people.

Instead, I hugged him. It was as close as I could get to 'It will be okay.' The hug was awkward and stiff, btu the worry lines on his forehead softened. He knew my origin and might have guessed the meaning of my hug, but I didn't care.

When I released him, I smiled and winked before walking away to wish Aang good luck.

"Aang, be careful," I told him with my hand on his shoulder.

"I am the Avatar; I should be able to do something...right?"

"Yes..," I smiled and stepped back as everyone else talked to him.

Talking...I'd much rather beat some firebender ass, but that wouldn't happen until later. Darn.

(A.N.: I really didn't care too much for this episode, so I am thinking about skipping it..)

:Leah's POV:

'Poor Iroh,' I thought when I realized it was about the time Iroh had been captured by the earthbenders from Ba Sing Se.

Zuko had went to retrieve Iroh, but it was about a thirty minute walk to the springs. He'd missed him.

And he'd be gone for ages, blast it.

"Well...at least I get to sneak off to the Crescent Island the day after tomorrow," I grinned happily.

Night was falling fast. So I went downstairs to bed.

:Jess's POV:

:Next day:

The whole spirit episode was a waste of my time. I didn't even get to kick anyone's ass. Darnit.

As we flew on Appa towards Crescent Island, I styled my hair carefully so it didn't hang in my face at all. I would need my eyes for the battle ahead. Then, I tied myself to Appa's saddle with a long rope so I could still move around and push away fireballs using my airbending.

Sokka stared at me while I did this. I could imagine the lightbulb going off inside his head as he put two and two together.

"We're going to be attacked?" he screamed, his face going pale with horror. I scrambled to my feet to smack my hands against his mouth. The others blinked owlishly at us.

"No, no Sokka. You can't have a snack," I said quickly to cover up his outburst. He glared at me and tried to pull my hands off, but I held tight until the others looked away.

"Sokka! You can't give away the future!" I smacked him half-heartedly on the head and walked over to our bags to make sure our food was wrapped securely inside and that the bags were tied tightly to Appa.

'Good,' I thought, 'The food won't get ruined in the fall.'

As soon as that thought crossed my mind several Fire Nation ships appeared on the horizon and Zuko's ship caught up behind us.

"Get ready guys," I gelled, "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

A second later after my shout out a fireball flew over our heads and Appa flew downwards and side to side trying to avoid being hit. I clutched at the saddle until my knuckles turned white and at one time I think I bit my tongue to keep from screaming, drawing blood.

The next thing I knew we were hit and going down, just as I expected and the strangest thing happened.

My necklace glowed a blinding white at the same moment Aang's eyes glowed with the power of the Avatar State. Their powers combined into a giant surge of power. The water whirled around us and then we were soaring through the skies again. The strangest thing was that I grew dizzy and weak, my vision fading in and out. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Sokka staring at Aang as Aang blasted a fireball into a thousand pieces.

When I regained consciousness again we were at our destination.

"What happened?" I asked the sky. Beside me I could hear the others talking in hushed whispers. The sun hurt my eyes, causing me to groan and roll over. Instantly, Aang was at my side with Faithful and Momo on his shoulders. Faithful meowed and Momo made his weird lemur sound.

"Faithful," I called to her, "Come here honey."

She meowed again and leaped onto my chest so she could peer into my face, unintentionally tickling me with her whiskers.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked curiously and looked me over for injuries.

"Yeah, I black out at impromptu times all the time," I snapped as I tried to sit up. The movement only caused my head to spin and throb, "I feel as if Appa ran over me..."

"You helped save our lives. I think the effort wiped you out. Also, I think that since you haven't been eating a lot that you are weaker than usual," Katara remarked from my right. I nodded slightly and placed Faithful on the ground before steadily rising to my feet. Faithful climbed up my back to place herself on her throne. (aka: my shoulder)

"Let's go. I am itching for a fight."

:Leah's POV:

Zhao was following us and Zuko had just come up with his idea.

Too bad it wouldn't work.

Zuko had told Uncle and I to stay on the ship, but he didn't say which ship.

I love loopholes.

So, Aang's going to the island, Zuko's following him, I'm following Zuko, and so is Zhao.

I gathered up many of my things quickly as I walked about the room.

(ex: ipod, outfit, notebooks, etc..)

I have a bad habit of taking too much stuff with me whenever I go somewhere.

I glanced at my watch. Already five minutes have passed; I better damn well hurry up if I want to stow away on Zuko's ship.

: A few minutes later:

"Ack," I grumbled as I shoved myself between a couple of boxes to hide myself from view.

This was going to be an uncomfortable trip.

Might as well recall a couple of recent events. A short while ago at the blockade my necklace glowed a fierce white light. That was the last thing I remembered.

It had apparently knocked my out. Which was strange. Especially since that's all it had done.

Maybe it had something to do with Jess; I'd ask her later.

:time passes:

'I can't believe I got lost!' I thought frustratedly as I turned down another corridor that Zuko wasn't in.

But this corridor looked strangely familiar, wait, if I turn here then...

Yes! This is the hall with the secret passageway!

I reached up and turned the lamp, then I used firebending, which in turn opened the passage.

After this I walked up all of those stairs, stopping only to gaze in wonder at the lava.

'At least I know where I am now,' I thought with relief.

But what I didn't know was how far into the episode it was.

So I ambled infront of the entryway to Avatar Roku's room just after Zuko had tied up Sokka, Katara, and the Fire Nation monk person.

He had Aang with his hands behind his back.

I blinked a couple of times, where was Jessica?

Then I saw her behind Sokka, also tied up.

This served to flare up my temper, "Idiot! Why is Jessica tied up?"

"Because she was with the Avatar," Zuko replied simply.

"That's not an excuse, dumbass!" I gritted my teeth and stormed past the other monks to untie Jess.

They made a move to stop me, but ceased all movement when I glared at them.

Once I'd untied Jess, I turned on my heel and glared at him, "If _I_ joined the Avatar, would you attack me?"

"It is my mis...," Zuko began only to have me cut him off.

"Would you or wouldn't you?" I put my hands on my hips.

But Zuko never go to answer because he was grabbed by Zhao who then ordered the monks to close the doors.

At the last second Aang broke free and made it into the room.

I heard Jessica singing behind me.

"Hey! That's catchy," I grinned, "We're off to kick firebender ass, firebender ass. We're off to kick firebender ass. So we should have some fun."

I felt someone latch onto my hands and pull my arms behind my back, but I didn't struggle much.

They'd get theirs either way.

(A.N.: Any changes that we didn't realize we made are officially contributed to our falling into the series...and the fact that we were too lazy to look it up...lol...)

:Jess's POV:

The run around the temple was exciting and had my blood pumping. So, when one of the monks grabbed Leah from behind I was itching for a fight. I was only a few feet way from her when she got grabbed so I was on him in seconds. Using my bending combined with a swift uppercut, I knocked the idiot out in a few seconds flat.

"That! Is for touching my friend," I spat into his face and then kicked him in the ribs for good measure. I didn't get to even turn around before I had a fire nation soldier charging towards me. I grinned and moved into an airbending stance.

"Okay fire nation puppet, let's see what you can do," I mocked and dodged a blast of fire he blasted at me. Then, I jumped high into the air and kicked him in the stomach where the armor was the weakest. He dropped like a rock.

"He didn't stand a chance," I mumbled and brushed a strand of hair from my eyes. Faithful leaped down from one of the statues and landed on my shoulder, hissing at the other firebender that challenged me. They stopped in their tracks and stared in horror at the never before seen 'cat.' I would have laughed, but Zhao was coming my way, obviously knowing I was a threat. Good, he's smarter than he looks.

As Leah knocked down the last of her enemies, she looked at me and gave me a thumbs up to tell me she was okay. That meant I didn't have to kill anyone.

"Zhao," I growled.

"Woman," he growled back.

"I should call you heartless bastard, but I am sure everyone knows that."

"Watch your mouth woman, you don't know what you're facing."

"Oh, I think she does," Leah said as she appeared at my right. During the fray Zuko had left early and she stayed behind. I felt stronger with her at my side.

'Could it be I am stronger when she's near?' I thought, but I tucked the thought away for another time as the doors to Avatar Roku's stature room opened and a blinding light flooded around us. Leah's necklace glowed in unison with mine, but this time I didn't grow weak and dizzy.

Within seconds the Avatar had Sokka had Katara free from their chains. I 'd left them tied up so they wouldn't get hurt. The fight wasn't supposed to happen.

"Leah, we have to go. Are you coming with us?" I screamed over the roar of the falling temple. We didn't have much time and Appa would be here with Momo any second.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Zhao blasted me from behind with his firebending, catching my left arm before I could even think to move. I howled in pain and skirted away from him. The burn was painful and I had to hiss through my teeth to keep from crying out again. Sokka appeared at my side and I grabbed his hand with my uninjured hand. He shouted several angry words at Zhao, but I couldn't hear them. All I could hear was the throbbing between my ears.

I did know a fight broke out between Zhao and someone else, but I gathered my sensed in time to yell at him as he ran away to escape the rising lava.

"It was the love of a woman that brought you into this world, and it will be the love of a woman that will take you out, Zhao!" he glared at me as he left like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Coward," I gasped.

:Leah's POV:

I ran up next to Jess, "Come on! The building's collapsing!"

"So you're coming with us?"

"Yes, yes," I replied and pulled her towards the exit.

Lava stopped us in our tracks, an Appa and Momo flew over.

Sokka jumped on and held out his hand to help Jess up.

"Thanks," she murmured as she took it.

The rest of us jumped on and then Appa swiftly flew away.

"Woot! Go Momo!" I grinned as I took in the lemur's fire-nation-helmet clad appearance.

Aang looked over at me, "We were never properly introduced; My name is Aang."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," I nodded, "That's Katara and Sokka, the lemur's Momo, and the big bison is Appa. My name's Leah."

"Erm...nice to meet you," Katara smiled, "Again."

I nodded and then sighed, "I can't believe Zuko left me."

"Well you _were_ yelling at him the last time you spoke," Sokka pointed out.

"Thanks for reminding me," I grumbled and slouched against Appa's saddle.

"Leah...what happened back there after I was wounded?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, I kicked Commander Monkey's ass," I smirked as laughter lit my eyes.

"Ah, so that was you," Jessica looked deep in thought.

"Yup!" I confirmed as my stomach rumbled, "Er..got any food?"

"You have a hopelessly one-track mind," Jessica sighed.

"So?" I replied and took a bite of a peach Sokka had reluctantly given me.

Jessica sighed exasperatedly.

I gasped, "The episode with that idiot in it is coming up!"

Jessica tried to clasp a hand over my mouth, but it was too late.

"Episode?"

I blinked in confusion at Jessica, "You haven't told them?"

"Well I did tell Sokka...," Jess trailed off.

"Okay..," I looked at the others, "We come from a world where we can watch you guys on a sort of pre-recorded play on a box."

:Jess's POV:

"Leah! You're hopeless!" I sighed and winced in pain when I reached for a bag. Growling at my weakness, I ignored the pain and grabbed it anyway. Aang and Katara stared at me as if I'd grown an extra head and said I was having Sokka's baby.

"Yeah, well, you should have told them you were from another world," Leah told me in the tone she knows I can't argue with.

After a few minutes of searching through the bag I found what I'd been searching for.

"If you haven't noticed yet, I am burned and in pain. So, if you don't mind, could someone please bandage me!" as I yelled out my request over the wind, sweat trickled down my forehead, soaking my bangs on its way down, "I need a bath."

"Me too!" piped up Leah as Sokka approached me with a small bottle in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"A special lotion used by my people to heal burns."

"Really? Could I use some?"

He ignored my question and knelt down beside me. I didn't flinch away as he reached for my injured arm. I trusted him with my life. He looked into my eyes, then he ripped the rest of the cloth covering the burn. The sight of my wound made me gag. It was worse than I had originally thought.

"Sokka?" I mumbled as he spread the healing salve over my burn and loosely wrapped it in the clean bandages I'd pulled out of the bag.

"Yes?" he answered when he finished. His eyes stared into my tired ones.

"Thank you..," I trailed off and slowly closed my eyes. I fought the overwhelming need to sleep, but it overcame me like a curtain being pulled across my sore body. Unknowingly, I leaned on Sokka's shoulder, trapping him for the rest of the ride.

**A.N: Yes...I hope you liked your extra long chapter...because you may not get another one for a while. Seeing as how Jess and I have yet to discover how to keep writing over the summer holidays. Please review! We would like to hear what you thought about this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: We're sorry for the wait, but we weren't able to write on this at all during summer vacation. Okay...now...**_ 'this is Leah's thoughts style' _and **_'this is Jessica's thoughts style'_**

**Disclaimer: refer to previous chapter**

**Chapter 11**

:Leah's POV:

:next day:

We're now walking around town shopping with the little money we have.

Too bad one of the things that I'd left on the ship had been my money.

Sokka came out of the nearest shop and informed us that we only had three copper pieces left. Only to be informed by Aang that we only had two left, for the young Avatar had spent one on a bison whistle.

The others complained and took the money from Aang. They'll realize how lucky they are that he bought it later.

"So...how was your time on Zuko's ship?" Jessica asked from her spot next to Sokka.

"Eh...riding on a ship all day with not a lot to do gets pretty boring," I replied.

'_Yet I miss it already,'_ I added in my thoughts.

"I suppose it would be; do you have your ipod with you?" Jessica inquired.

Just then a pirate started making sales propositions to Aang.

Of course, everyone wanted to see what curios were being sold.

It had struck me earlier that I'd see Zuko today, but should I go back with him? He _had_ left me after all.

:Jess's POV:

I didn't tell everyone we still had the money I'd earned by selling my kimono. I was afraid that if I told anyone, they'd buy something that could change the plot. The money was for Leah and me to survive or me, depending where she was. I know that Aang, Katara, and Sokka would live. There was no doubt.

Then a thought hit me in the head like a ton of boulders.

"Aang. Do you think someone in the market sells the same material your glider is made out of?" I asked as Katara looked at the melons a woman sold on her cart. I stifled a laugh as she remembered they had no money.

Aang hadn't seemed to have heard me. I sighed and continued to follow them and stopped when Aang stopped to talk with the pirate that I still couldn't tell if he was born with that odd looking face or if he had gotten into some kind of accident. Poor fellow, I remember thinking.

Leah laughed at the ruby encrusted monkey and I grinned. I wish I could have seen the look on Uncle Iroh's face when he saw it. There was no time for any serious shopping before we left and were being chased by the pirates, who brandished their pointy swords like they were candy canes.

Before Leah could run in the direction the others went, I pulled her into an alley way between two buildings. She glared at me, but stayed put as pirates ran past us.

"What did you do that for!" She hissed at me, trying to stay as silent as she could incase the pirates came back.

"You know as well as I do Aang can't pull all four of us out of danger using his glider! Also, we need to buy you some suitable clothes you can wear when you travel with us. You look too much like fire nation scum," I answered her, but as soon as the last word passed my lips she slapped me.

Normally I would retaliate and slap back, but I knew her reason for her assault.

She was in love with Zuko. A shame. She could do better.

"You know what I meant," I grumbled and rubbed my abused face absently as I stepped out of the narrow alley.

"Psh! Still doesn't mean it was a nice thing to say."

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone can't be nice all the time."

"..." was her response to that.

"We'd better hurry. After we get your clothes, we need to go back to our campsite by the river."

It took only a few minutes to find something that was nice enough for Leah to wear in any nation, besides the fire nation, and not be attacked.

When we arrived at the campsite, Sokka was pulling at his hair and screaming at the tree. It was a funny sight to say the least.

He didn't notice us and I caught his last few words.

"Where is she! She shouldn't run away like that! Did the pirates capture her? What should I do? Should I go after her? There's no way I could fight them all off..."

During his rant I snuck up behind him and grinned.

"Hi Sokka!" I greeted cheerfully.

If he'd been an airbender he would have jumped 50 feet into the air.

"Where were you? You scared me senseless. Do you know what could've happened had I not been there to protect you?" he practically screamed in my face, but when his hands grabbed my shoulders in that manly way I couldn't help but get all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Nice to know you were worried about me," I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I turned around to walk in the direction Leah went towards the river.

:Leah's POV:

I walked around the edge of the river, hoping to find and isolated area in which to bathe. Unfortunately, no such place presented itself, so I sighed and sat down beside the steadily moving water.

I slipped off my sandals and let my feet rest in the cool water.

'_Should I go back with Zuko today?' _I thought heavily_, 'After all he _did _abandon me. Maybe he doesn't like me after all...'_

I glanced over to where the outfit Jess had bought for me earlier lay; it was a pair of loose, dark brown pants, a simple green tunic, and a beaded belt.

I was seriously debating over whether or not to wear it, mainly because of her earlier comment.

I ran my right hand through my thick mass of wavy, brown hair lazily, and then laid back on the soft earth.

The sun was going down, thus the sky was a beautiful blend of color. The sight of the warm red, orange, and golden hues made me feel pleasantly tired.

Just as my eyes started to drift shut, footsteps approached and Jess said, "Still haven't bathed yet?"

"No, the current would probably pull me way," I replied with a yawn.

"I doubt it, but whatever you say," Jess shrugged.

"Um hum," I opened one eye and looked at her, "Besides, there's no privacy around here."

"Leah, you keep forgetting where we are," Jess sighed in exasperation.

:Jess's POV:

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the river bank.

"There's nothing to worry about. Just don't get naked and keep watch for Zuko and the pirates," I told he Rin my 'matter-of-fact' tone.

She just rolled her eyes at me and didn't move to take off her clothes.

"Fine," I said, "I'll take a bath by myself."

Without hesitation I stripped down to my underskirt and shorts. Cautiously, I slipped into the...very, very cold river. Almost instantly goose-bumps appeared on my arms and my lips turned a shade of blue that even I couldn't ignore. This caused me to jump out ten times faster than when I jumped in.

"Cold! Very cold! Ice cold!" I sputtered as best I could despite the chattering of my teeth. My entire body erupted in an unhealthy attack of shivers.

Leah didn't even glance at me.

"Hey!" I yelled as I whacked her upside the head, "Make me a fire; I am freezing!"

She gave me a look that could kill from beneath her hair.

"Please?" I asked sweetly, but I wanted to rip her hair out because I was no longer white, but this liquid blue/white color. I remember thinking that it couldn't be healthy for me.

"Oh, alright," she stood up as if _she_ had all the time in the world and collected firewood like she was lethargic.

I ran up and down the river bank to warm up the best I could. Then I found a big boulder to hide behind while I changed into my dry outer layer of clothes. When I finished, Leah had a large fire going.

"You know...you would be very handy on camping trips. Better than any match I've every used," I teased her.

"Well you would be very handy on a sail boat. Yep, who needs a breeze when you have your own very personal airbender. Comes complete with sarcastic remarks and a free set of batteries," she shot back.

The look I gave her could kill an entire army.

"Are you going back with Zuko?" I changed the subject. I kept my eyes downcast to hide my worry and pulled up blades of grass absently to keep my hands busy. Before she answered the sun finished setting and moonlight made the water shine like liquid glitter.

:Leah's POV:

I felt the strength of my bending weaken as the sun disappeared, and sighed before answering the question, "I really don't know. And it's been bothering me a lot. It's the main reason I've been so irritable...sorry for snapping a you a minute ago."

I ran my hand through my hair, something I usually didn't do unless tense or nervous.

"It's alright. I know how you get," Jessica said.

I sat back down next to the water and dangled my feet in it.

"How are you not freezing your feet off?" Jessica asked, overlooking the obvious answer.

"I'm a firebender. I can control my body temperature," I shrugged, then sniffed the air and grimaced, "I _do_ need a bath."

I slipped into the river and immediately submerged myself. The water _was_ cold, and I surfaced as quickly as I'd submerged myself.

I sputtered and pushed my wet locks out of my face.

I rose my body temperature so that the water seemed pleasant, all the while thanking God that it was the one thing Zuko had taught me that I had no problems with.

"Come on in! The water's great!" I teased Jess with a grin.

She merely glared at me and said, "You do realize you now have no choice but to wear the clothes I bought you."

"Actually I _could_ wear the clothes I was wearing when we first got here," I pointed out.

Before she could respond, I'd disappeared under the water once more.

Jess was still by the fire when I finally got out of the river.

I'd realized something while in the water and chose this moment to point it out, "Dude. I can dry my clothes easily."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Unless you go back to Zuko, you will have to wear the other clothes to blend in."

"But I was born to stand out," I pointed out with a grin.

"Doesn't mean you should," Jessica rolled her eyes yet again.

I blinked a couple of times as I stared at the fire; it felt as if I'd forgotten something important. Then I realized what day and time it was.

I shot to my feet and gathered my stuff in record time, "Katara and the others have probably been captured already!"

And so we made our way down the river...

We arrived just as Zuko was trying to get Katara to betray Aang to get her necklace back.

"I'm caught between the urge to kick him for leaving me in a collapsing building and hugging him because I've missed him so much," I sighed.

:Jess's POV:

I barely heard the last of Leah's comment before I charged in blindly to kick Zuko in the face. The grass and water blew back with the force of my anger as my bending leaked out with it.

"Okay! This is how it's going to work!" I ignored the tangled mess my hair became, but imagined that I looked a sight, "Hands off the water bender."

Zuko retaliated with a blast of fire, but I countered with a blast of my own, canceling his attacks.

"Where is the Avatar!" he roared, his eyes narrowed at me.

"Oh, come on! Can't you say something else! Avatar this, Avatar that! It's like you're some sort of parrot."

He growled and moved in a complicated Fire bender way and attacked me again. I jumped out of the way instead of countering, causing him to catch a tree on fire. Katara quickly put out the flames. Faithful jumped out of a bush by my feet and onto my shoulder. She purred into my ear, calming me.

"Hey Faithful! How was your hunt?"

Before my bath, Faithful had went off into the woods to hunt for mice. In response to my question, he meowed and licked his lips. My little predator.

"What is that thing?" The pirates that I had forgotten in my haste to beat Zuko up, yelled. The cowards moved three steps back and waved their weapons. I laughed and scratched Faithful beneath his chin.

"A cat."

"A what?"

"A CAT!" I yelled at them as Faithful hissed.

"That...c-a-t...will sell for a lot on the black market," the leader told his goons, "Let's get it!"

"Oh no you don't!" I jumped into the air and blew them back. When I was on ground again with Faithful on my shoulder I hissed, "You're no match for me."

Still they came at me. Probably because they knew I was also an airbender.

"Great Jess. Only you could make a bad situation worse," Leah told me from the side lines.

"Yeah! You can't learn that!" I answered as I moved into a fighting position. Before I could blow the pirates back again, Zuko stepped in and told them to fetch the Avatar.

I raced back to Leah's side before he turned around.

"Brace yourself," I muttered into her ear.

:Leah's POV:

"Do not interfere in my hunt for the Avatar!" Zuko glared.

"Hey, I didn't do a thing," I raised my hands up in my defense, "You, however, abandoned me while I was in a collapsing building."

I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"You were planning on joining the Avatar! I didn't see any point," he replied.

"What?" I blinked.

'_When did I ...'_ my thoughts trailed off as I remembered the last conversation we had had.

"You asked me if I'd attack you should you join the Avatar. I took that to mean you planned on doing so," Zuko explained.

I sighed, "You think too much. I didn't _plan_ on it, but did wind up having to. Now, that point aside, you never answered my question."

"I haven't attacked you yet, so you have your answer already," he gritted his teeth, obviously not enjoying the discussion.

"Fair enough," I replied and say Jessica sneaking over to untie Katara, "Jessica, we've screwed with the plot enough. Leave her where she is."

Zuko's temper flared up and he was about to attack Jess when Uncle Iroh stopped him, "Leave them be, Prince Zuko."

The urge to kick Zuko still lingered in my mind, but now for different reasons.

'_Wonder what he'll do if I hug him?' _I thought on the idea for a moment.

My necklace emitted a faint turquoise glow and I heard Jessica's voice.

'_**He probably wouldn't know how to react.'**_

'_Probably...wait. Since when can we chat mentally?'_

:Red's POV:

'_**What! Did we just...mind meld? Cool! This solves a bunch of problems!'**_

'_Now we can keep in touch despite the distance between us.'_

Now I really did have a voice in my head! How weird!

'_**Anyway Leah, Zuko is staring at us like we've lost our minds.'**_

It was true. Zuko looked dumbfounded and kept switching his weight from foot to foot.

Leah was the first one to break the silence, "Hi Uncle Iroh! How are you?"

My mind wandered and I didn't catch Iroh's response. I absently petted Faithful and paced up and down the river. My thoughts and Faithful my only company.

Then the pirates came back and attacked me again.

"Okay! This is getting old real quick!" I muttered to myself as I dodged a sharp sword. To become pirate booty would not be a good start to a new day.

"Leave her alone," the love of my life, Sokka, yelled from the sidelines. This distracted the ugly pirate, allowing me to punch him in the nose, break his arm, and knock him to the ground.

"Who's next?" I growled at the pirates holding Aang and Sokka prisoner. My adrenaline rush had me itching for a battle.

'_Jessica!' _Leah yelled in my mind_, 'let them fight their own battles.'_

I just kicked the pirate writhing on the ground in pain and huffed, but I didn't jump on anyone else. Faithful licked his paws like nothing happened.

'**_Good cat'_** I thought.

'_Your cat is a very calm creature' _Leah commented.

'_**Yeah. He's smart.'**_

'_Zuko is staring again. Also, the pirates look like they want to tie you and Aang up and sail to the Fire nation.'_

'**_Well they are just going to have to be disappointed' _**I grinned and curled my hands into fists.

:Leah's POV:

I'd always felt that Sokka didn't trust me completely, and now he stared at me with a betrayed look, "Why aren't _you_ doing anything?"

"Because unlike Jessica, I'm careful about where I interfere," I replied with a shrug and sat down against a tree, "Besides I'm gong back with Zuko today."

"Why..," Sokka's angry tirade was cut off by the start of the battle.

:Jess's POV:

'**_I can't do anything...'_** I mind melded with Leah.

'_Well, you now we shouldn't even be here.' _Leah told me. Even thought I didn't want to think about it.

'_**I like it here. I have a purpose. A...reason. All my life all I've really wanted was an adventure. This...experience...is almost too good to be true!'**_

When Leah didn't respond I turned around to see a lone pirate with a net approaching me with a greedy look in his eyes.

'**_I can't fight a net!' _**My mind instantly switched into survival mode and I turned to run away. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was the net falling around me and the ugly pirate hitting me over the head with a heavy looking rock. As darkness closed around me I heard one voice above them all, yelling, "Jessica!"

When I awoke again the bright light and loud voices made my head ache worse. Among the voices, I didn't hear Leah's and knew instantly she wasn't there. In new found panic I opened my eyes only to se a pair of blue ones staring back at me.

'**_Sokka,' _**I thought to myself in relief**_, 'He's okay!'_**

'_**But where's Leah?'**_

:Leah's POV:

After the pirate had attacked Jess, I'd went to kick his ass. Only I couldn't because someone was holding me back.

"You yourself said you wouldn't interfere," Uncle Iroh said calmly, "Besides, that water tribe boy has it all under control."

Sokka did indeed have everything under control. In fact, the pirate was so beat up and bloody that he was hard to recognize.

Sokka was untangling Jessica from the net, and Katara and Aang were getting the pirates' ship into the water for their escape.

My shoulders slumped, "You're right, Uncle."

"Hey Leah! Are you coming?" Aang yelled at me, clearly not having heard my conversation with Sokka earlier.

I shook my head, "Go on without me!"

Like last time, Zuko and the pirate captain were too busy arguing to have heard anything going on.

A moment or two after they'd all left, Iroh stepped between the two, "Are you so busy arguing that you can't even see that your own ship has set sail?"

..And the events progressed the same from that moment on.

**A.N.: Hope you liked it. Drop us a review if you feel like it.**

**:Libby and Jess:**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Gosh...we expected more reviews than that...but whatever...here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter**

**Chapter 12**

:Jess's POV:

"Sokka?" I asked in a pained voice. My head was killing me. The light from the sun didn't help. Stupid sun.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Is everyone okay?" I tried to open my eyes, but winced and decided against it.

He ignored my question and said, "Another pirate tried to grab you again, but your cat clawed him up and I knocked him out... you pretty much know what else happened, don't you?"

I smiled weakly and nodded slightly, but my head still throbbed, "What hit me?"

Sokka's face instantly grew angry, or at least I think it did because his voice grew harsher when he answered, "The pirate knocked you out with a rock.."

"Sounds painful."

"Isn't it?"

"Only my head hurts. I probably have a mild concussion."

"...you'll be okay?"

I laughed and said, "Yes, I am fine."

He sighed with relief and moved away to tell Aang it was time to land, "Everyone is tired; we should set camp soon."

Aang agreed and we landed in a clearing deep within a forest.

'**_Leah?'_** I mind melded after my head stopped pounding.

'_Jess! Are you okay? I tried reaching you, but all I got was ... darkness.'_

'_**I am fine. The 'Jet' show is tomorrow. Wish me luck.'**_

'_Be careful! You know what will happen.'_

'_**That's what I am worried about.'**_

I broke contact after that and curled up and fell into some much needed sleep.

:Leah's POV:

I was training with Uncle Iroh when Jessica contacted me. I dropped my stance and went over to lean against the ship's railing while I talked to Jess.

I blinked a few times when she broke contact and heard Iroh ask, "Is something wrong?"

"Nope," I replied and went back into the fighting stance.

:that night:

Iroh told me that there would be another Music Night tonight to celebrate my safe return.

'_He uses anything as an excuse to party!' _I thought with a laugh as I got out the outfit I'd been wearing when Jess and I had fallen into this world.

:Jess's POV:

I woke up the next day without a headache. It was a blessing from the gods!

"Jessica?" Sokka whispered and nudged me.

"Sokka," I whispered back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Let's get ready to go. Must go to the north pole," I raised myself to my feet and dusted off my pants. Everyone else was packed and ready to go, but the packs weren't on Appa. They were on everyone's backs.

"Sokka's instincts?" I inquired.

Katara nodded slowly and sighed in frustration.

"Sokka! This is stupid!"

The conversation went on and on until we walked into a bush that looked familiar.

Now I know why it looked so familiar.

It took the fire nation benders a few seconds to react, but luckily I was faster. In an instant I was running into the action.

One, two, three firebenders fell at my feet before Jet and his friends appeared and beat up the rest.

I avoided _him _like the plague. Faithful hissed like she knew he was evil. I tried to act casual. It didn't work. Sokka saw right through me.

"He's bad?"

I grinned, shook my head and lied, "I don't remember." He just looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Uh...okay," he said with a 'I know you're lying to me, but won't ask anymore questions' look.

I followed my friends up into the trees and ate Jet's food. Katara might get hurt in the end, but it didn't mean my stomach had to. Just in case, I stuck a few loaves of bread into my bag. Can never be too careful.

To keep Katara and Aang from picking up on my vibes, I stayed near Sokka. It was weird, but I got this feeling that he couldn't sense anything, even if his life depended on it. Is it a bender thing or does it mean Sokka is as clueless as a fly? Wait, flies probably sense more than him.

:Leah's POV:

(A.N.: I'm going to be behind Jess time-wise.)

I walked onto the deck and saw that the setup of the event was the same as last time, minus Jessica being here.

Iroh approached me, "Do you plan on singing?"

I blinked and shrugged, "Sure, whatever."

In a spot closest to where the performances would take place I saw Zuko looking as though he'd rather be anywhere else.

I plopped down in the spot next to him, "If ya don't wanna be here, why come?"

"The crew gets drunk and," he coughed a little, "You are the only female present."

I blushed, "Oh."

Iroh announced me and I walked up, standing out in the clothes from my world. I cleared my throat and began:

"_Father once said to me_

_Many moons ago_

_A demon hand will defend._

_Mother said one day_

_There is more that you must know_

_A mortal hand will sustain._

_Two hands together_

_Incomplete alone_

_Balancing union_

_And the gate will open._

_Go my children, go _

_Go to crimson flames._

_To save_

_Our children_

_The lights of many remain."_

I held out the last note before grinning. I'd finally nailed the last line of the song!

This song seemed to have been understood better than the other's had and got even louder applause.

:Jess's POV:

To keep from changing the show, I slipped away when everyone went with their groups. Faithful and I could take care of ourselves.

To pass the time away, I walked around the edge of the village. I didn't go into the village because I knew fire nation was there. Zhao saw what I looked like and probably had wanted posters of me everywhere. Lucky me.

When I came upon what looked like a cherry tree, I stared at it. The berries were still intact and the wind was rustling the leaves. It was a sight for sore eyes.

Greedily, I grabbed a handful of the juicy morsels and stuck three into my mouth. I'd crossed my eyes to savor the sweet taste of cherries I was expecting, but as always things never go my way.

Instead of the sweet taste, I got a mouth full of earwax tasting berries. I gagged and spat on the ground. As I was trying to get the horrendous taste off my tongue I came to the realization that they could have been poisonous. Pocketing the berries to show to my friends, I quickly went in the direction I saw Sokka last and prayed he was still there.

:Leah's POV:

I plopped back down next to Zuko, "Like the song?"

"Yes, it's like music I've heard before. Where did you learn it?" Zuko replied.

"I doubt you want me to explain the intricacies of Inuyasha, so I got it from another t.v. show, " I paused, "Movie really."

"Whatever you say, " Zuko didn't even bother to ask what a movie was.

"Hey Zuko, why don't' you sing a song?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"No," he stated.

I pouted, "Fine, be that way!"

I watched with apparent avid interest as one of the crew played a sungi(sp?) horn while another danced.

The tune reminded me of something else from Inuyasha, so I sang softly under my breath, "Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama. Doshita mita de na no..."

Zuko heard me and blinked a few times, "Did you just say 'Master Jaken, Master Jaken. Why are you green?"

"Yupness," I grinned.

"Why?"

"Er...this falls under the intricacies of Inuyasha category," I replied.

"Oh...nevermind then. I don't want to know."

The act finished up and Iroh said, "We were wondering if you would sing once more, Leah."

I shrugged and walked over to where I'd sang last time.

:Jess's POV:

I found Sokka where Jet attacked the old man.

"Sokka! Sokka! Help me. I'm going to die!"

Sokka stared at me as if I'd grown two heads.

Quickly, I pulled the berries out of my pocket and shoved my hand in his face so he could see them.

"They're poisonous aren't they!" I started to pace, Faithful following my heels.

"I don't know, Jess," Sokka said slowly, "But you're going to be okay. Stay calm. Don't panic."

"This is the perfect time to panic, so don't tell me not to panic. I am so panicky right now I give a whole new meaning to the word panic. If you looked up the word panic in the dictionary you would see me!" I ranted more nonsense until Sokka grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me roughly. The contact alone would have knocked me to my senses.

"Hi," I said dumbly.

He blinked, but stayed focused. Good man, "You have to keep it together. Are you experiencing any kind of unnatural reaction to the berries?"

I looked down at my arms and legs, expecting to find ghastly rashes or weird, puss filled bumps on my arms. There was nothing there, only freckles. I could live with freckles.

I shook my head and said unnecessarily, "Nope."

"Then they're probably not poisonous," Sokka said smartly and threw the offending, panic causing, vomit tasting, and ugly looking...things!...into a nearby bush.

"So, I am not going to die."

"No, I think you'll live."

"Yay!" I grinned and hugged his torso in glee. Faithful jumped back on my shoulder and together we wall went back to Jet's village like place.

: A few hours later:

"Sokka. Let's go save the villagers before it's too late!" I begged, but my voice obviously attracted the attention of Jet's goons.

"I can't let you do that," Pipsqueak said in a voice that could saw rock.

"Oh no! Get your filthy hands off me! Ewww! Do you every clean your nails!" His hands grabbed my arms roughly and tried to pull them behind my back. I'd kill myself before that would happen. With an aggression that could match a tigers, I kicked him in the groin and air bended my self over his head. With the ropes he tried to tie on me now wrapped around his tree trunk sizes wrists.

"You're all a bunch of hellions!" I yelled at them, but the rest of them had disappeared, leaving me yelling at thin air. They took Sokka with them.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and kicked Pipsqueak one time before I ran off for the village, carefully tying my hair up in a green scarf and slipping on my long sleeve shirt to hide the scar on my arm. If I didn't already know Zhao would get what was coming to him, I'd still be royally pissed.

As I walked into the village, the fire nation instantly apprehended me.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice worse than Pipsqueaks.

"A weary traveler," I sure looked the part. My clothes weren't of real value and were customary for travelers.

He looked as if he didn't believe me.

"During my travels I walked upon a group of kids with a plan to flood the village. Please! You have to evacuate the village quickly or you'll all die!"

Of course nobody believed me until Sokka caught up with me. Then the old man vouched for him.

I sighed with relief and leaned against Sokka, "We did it."

Sokka was furious at this point.

To ease his fears I reached for his had when he wasn't paying attention. As my hand curled around his he turned to look into my eyes. Blue meeting blue. His eyes flickered with an unknown emotion, but his hand tightened around mine. I took that as a good sign.

:Leah's POV:

I took out my ipod and speakers to play the music and backup voices.

(Note: back up voices will be bold)

"_Can anybody find be somebody to _-**love?**-  
_Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can't barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror  
And I, see what you're doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.   
Lord somebody_

**-Somebody-**

_Somebody_

**-Somebody-**

_Can anybody find me somebody to love._

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay, I'm alright

**-She's alright-**

_Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody  
_**-Somebody-**  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love  
_  
-**She works hard**-

_Everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe  
_

:Music interlude:

I tried to imitate the dance I'd seen with the song during the instrumental part.

-**Find her somebody to love-**

-**Find her somebody to love-**

-**Find her somebody to love-**

-**Find her somebody to love-**

-**Find her somebody to love-**

-**Find her somebody to love-**

-**Can anybody find me-**

_Somebody To Love  
_

**-Find me somebody to love-**

**-Find me somebody to love-**

**-Find me somebody to love-**

**-Find me somebody to love-**

**-Find me somebody to love"**

After the song finished, I yawned and stretched, "Night guys."

**A.N. Hazzah! We updated...hope we get a few more reviews this time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.: ...**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

:Red's POV:

When we finally arrived at the Great Divide, I could barely stand in one place as we stared at its vastness.

"It kinda looks like the Grand Canyon," I commented without thinking. In return I received questioning looks.

"The Grand Canyon is a big canyon where I come from," I explained. Even though they nodded, I knew they didn't understand. I sighed and pulled my hair free from the scarf I'd wrapped around it earlier. The wind blew it every which way, but I barely noticed as the dude in white walked up yelling about how he got there first.

I ignored him and climbed on top of Appa to search for an orange. After a minute of searching, I found one and began to peel it. As I gradually freed the orange, I fed the peelings to nearby birds.

"A girl's gotta have her Vitamin C," I told Faithful, who sat infront of me, her eyes looking into mine with an eerie amount of intelligence. I kept imagining she would soon open her mouth and tell me I should stop talking to myself.

As I chewed on my last orange wedge, I leaned over Appa's saddle to see that everyone had agreed to cross the Great Divide together.

At first I wished I had eaten more than an orange, but after a few yards of walking I realized that I could eat a little later with Sokka. Then we got attacked by those...bugs that looked like they crawled out of a Twilight Zone film.

If I had to describe them in one word I would say 'creepy' because they give a whole new meaning to creepy crawling things.

'**_Leah...'_** I mind melded as one approached, **_' You are so lucky you are not here right now. Ew! Gross! It just swiped at me!' _**I avoided getting hit and helped Aang scare them away, but the Guide's arms still broke. Ugh, now I had to sleep with the smelly tribe.

:Leah's POV:

It had been a few days since Music Night and I snorted when Jess mind melded with me, _'Ah so it's Great Divide day, huh?'_

Then I broke the connection and continued to stare at the vast sea, waiting for inspiration to strike me.

'_What to do? What to do?' _I thought to myself.

"Would you care for a game of Pai Sho, Leah?" Uncle Iroh asked me.

"Not now Uncle; I'm trying to think of something to do to rid me of my boredom," I replied, having not fully taken in the fact that Pai Sho would indeed rid me of my boredom.

Uncle rose an eyebrow at me, "Are you as you say 'out of it', Leah?"

I blinked, "Er...yeah."

"What did you do when bored at your home?" Uncle questioned.

"A lot of stuff that I can't do here," I replied, "But I suppose I could sketch some stuff."

"I'd love to see your artwork," Uncle Iroh encouraged.

"Sure thing," I headed to my room to retrieve my book bag.

When I arrived in my room and looked into my book bag to check for some paper, pencils, and older artwork, I saw some things from home that I _knew_ I hadn't had before. There was even some stuff I didn't even own at home.

I closed the flap and thought hard about the Fruits Basket manga I had at house. I reopened it and inside lay my manga.

'_Jessica!!!'_

:Jess's POV:

I was walking along with Sokka and the dirty clan when Leah sent the message through our link. I clutched my head and tripped over a rock. I fell face first and a dust cloud rose around me.

'**_What!' _**I yelled back, ignoring the stares everyone gave me and sat up in the dirt.

'_My bag...' _She trailed off. As I waited for her to continue, I stood up and dusted off my front.

'_It's magical.'_

I rolled my eyes and started walking again, still ignoring the stares.

'_**Yes Leah, your back pack is very nice.'**_

'_No! Really! If I think it, I find it in the bag.'_

'_**...'**_

'_I mean it!'_

'_**Leah! Have you been sitting around the fire too much? I think the smoke is getting to you.'**_

'_...Jess. I am dead serious.'_

'_**Okay. Fine, I believe you.'**_

After a long pause, while the clan set up camp for the night, I mind melded again.

'_**Would it work for my stuff?'**_

'_I don't know. What do you need?'_

I thought for a minute then my eyes widened as I though of the item I needed.

'**_My hairbrush! I am sick of using this comb.' _**I pulled the thing out of my pocket and glared at it.

:Leah's POV:

'_Alright. I'll see what I can do,'_ I broke off the chat and rushed back on deck, dragging my magic bag with me.

I though about some of my sketches before stopping infront of Iroh, then dug some out and handed them to him.

Unlike people back home who just glanced at them and said 'Great', Iroh actually looked each individual one over.

Zuko walked by , heading to go train again, but Iroh stopped him, "Zuko, what do you think of this?"

Zuko blinked a few times as he looked at my fanart of his anime form, "Is that me?"

"Uh huh," I nodded, "Erm..do you like it?"

"Yes, it's very well drawn," Zuko replied, "It must have taken awhile."

"About five days," I shrugged.

:Jess's POV:

While we sat around the fire and talked I thought about the music night on Zuko's ship. I smiled at the memory and looked up at the sky. The stars stood out ten times better in this universe than they do in mine.

I sat lost in my own thoughts, when the thought struck me , and I jumped up in excitement. What I didn't know was that Sokka was right behind me. In my haste to stand I bumped into Sokka and his feet tripped me. We went down like a sack of potatoes with him on top.

I had the air knocked out of me and moaned in pain. Sokka and I laid there for a whole minute before we looked into each others eyes, our cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry about that," I muttered.

"It's okay," he said, but didn't move.

We laid there, staring at one another, until the people around us started pulling food from their clothes. Which I still don't understand how they did that!

With one last look we moved apart and stood up, trying to look innocent.

The clan members handed Sokka and I a foot-sized...leg? I decided not to ask where the meat came from.

I felt guilty for eating...it...while Aang and Momo sat alone, hungry on top of the cliff. Everyone else seemed guilt free. I sighed and nibbled on my meal.

When I became too tired to sit up any longer, I laid down in the dirt and fell asleep.

:time passes:

The next day was horrible. Constant yelling and screaming. It didn't take long before I aquired a pounding headache.

I felt almost happy for the...bug attack.

Wishing I had a glider, I blew any of the bugs that charged at me into the side of the cliff. Except, they kept coming.

While I was distracted with one bug, one came up from behind and hit me from the side. I went flying and landed 20 yards away. Several rocks stabbed me and dust flew every which way. Groaning, I stood up and dusted myself with a very unhappy look on my face.

"If we didn't need you to get out of the stupid canyon, I'd squash you all!" I yelled at three approaching monster-sized fiends.

It felt like a life time before Aang made up his plan to ride the critters out of the canyon. Before I knew it, we were at the top of the cliff and safe.

"We did it! We did it!" I jumped up and down, to give the impression that I didn't expect to survive to the clan members. To make it more believable, I raced to Sokka's side and gave him a big hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

Afterwards, Sokka stared at me, stunned by my actions. I pretended nothing was wrong and skipped off to Appa. I petted his big head and whispered complimentary words in his ear.

:Leah's POV:

:next day:

I imagined that Jess would enjoy the bug attack today...not. Anyways, after acknowledging what day it was in Avatarverse, I decided to go on one of my random walks around deck.

My thoughts drifted to Zuko and I began to sing.

(A.N.: In case you haven't grasped the fact...I love to sing!)

'_So this is love, Mmmmmm_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm_

_And now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch every star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

_Mmmmmm_

_Mmmmmm_

_So this is Love.'_

Clapping came from behind me, so I spun around and said, "Don't make me get my flying ninja frogmonkeys!"

Uncle rose an eyebrow at me, "Flying ninja frogmonkeys?"

"Oh, it's just you."

"Who did you expect?"

"The wicked witch of the fire nation?"

_**A.N. : ...the lack of reviews isn't that surprising we suppose...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.: Sorry this is so late, but what with exams we didn't have enough time to type this chapter up.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter**

**Chapter 14**

:Jess's POV:

Sokka didn't talk to me until we woke up the next day because of Aang's dream. Of course, Sokka had his own dream where Momo said some very unkind things. I still don't know what he said.

_:Part of Sokka's Dream:_

_Sokka: Come on, Momo's just a lemur!_

_Momo: FOOLISH MORTAL!!!! I AM A SUPERIOR BEING THAT IS FAR TOO INCREDIBLE FOR YOUR TINY MINDS TO CONTEMPLATE!...Uh... I mean... Meeeer?... _

_:End Part of Sokka's Dream:_

After we packed up camp and climbed on top of Appa to fly again, I ate an apple and fed the core to Appa. Momo landed on the shoulder opposite the shoulder Faithful was sitting on and held out his hands, begging for a treat too.

"Oh! Momo! Sure, you can have one," I whispered into his giant right ear. Surrepstiously, I reached inside my bag and handed Momo a shiny red apple. He purred and took a large bite, looking like a content lemur. While he ate, I scratched his ears to make Faithful jealous. It worked, because after only twenty seconds of scratching, Faithful meowed and rubbed her cheek against mine. Before I knew it, I was petting both animals and wondering how I fell for such an old trick.

"You little beasts," I called them and stopped my petting before my arms started to ache. When I stopped Momo flew away and Faithful climbed into my shirt to take a nap. She's such a lazy kitty.

For later, I placed tow strips of jerky for her to eat because I knew we would be busy later.

:Leah's POV:

:yet another 'next day':

I walked around deck, basking in the lovely weather. Of course it wouldn't be lovely for long, but that was beside the point.

Today the crew would get some much needed insight about Prince Zuko and the Avatar group would get some about Aang.

'_Wonder how things are back home?' _I thought absently as I fiddled with my hair.

**(A.N.: Sorry guys...I'm having major writer's block, so my POVS will prolly be short. - Leah)**

:Jess's POV:

I've never liked the smell of fish...and the fisherman smelled like a thousand dead fish. I had to pretend to look at a selection of kimonos to stay far way from him. I wanted to tell Sokka "No! Don't go!", but I knew I couldn't. Instead the old lady did. I don't know what _she _smelled like, but I wasn't going to walk over there to find out.

Before Sokka left, he walked over with a worried look on his face.

"Is something bad going to happen?"

I gave him a sad look and shook my head, "I am not allowed to answer that."

He grabbed my shoulders and shouted, "Tell me!"

I stood there with a hurt and shocked look on my face. I blinked back tears and pulled away from him, "How could you! I told you I couldn't tell you!" I rubbed my arms and winced. He'd hurt me.

He looked away, his head downcast, "I am sorry," he mumbled and walked away, leaving me to stare after him with tears rolling down my face.

"Sokka. I ...," I whispered into the breeze, my words lost forever. Beneath my shirt, my necklace glowed a light blue, barely visible beneath the fabric. I jerked myself free from my stupor and mind melded with Leah.

'_**Is your necklace glowing too? This has happened to me before. How about you?'**_

I didn't realize she was in the middle of something.

:Leah's POV:

One of the crew members and Zuko had began to fight, and Iroh quickly broke it up.

Zuko said one of his biting remarks to Uncle, and I had to bite my lip to keep from saying anything.

My necklace began to glow a faint blue and I heard Jess's voice in my head, **_'Is your necklace glowing too? This has happened to me before. How about you?'_**

I blinked, _'You mean you haven't figured it out yet? And to think I thought _you_ were the smart one.'_

'**_Smartass,' _**Jess said, **_'What does it mean?'_**

'_They glow with extreme emotion and power,' _I replied, glad to have figured out something before Miss. Straight A's.

:Jess's POV:

'**_Bite me,' _**I replied back, sure the look on my face would scare small children.

As the glow faded, I looked up to notice that Aang and Katara had left me to go to the cave to talk about his dream. Sokka was would fishing. Too bad he would only get a smelly fish for payment. Yuck.

'_I'd rather not,' _Leah's voice resounded inside my head, _'I am sure you would taste nasty.'_

'**_Yeah. You don't know where I've been,' _**I could imagine her rolling her eyes at my comment, **_'I smell like a flying bison. He doesn't smell like a flower blooming in spring.'_**

'_...You're odd.'_

'_**No kidding.'**_

Without waiting for Leah to reply, I walked down the dock staring at the sea.

:Time Passes:

I followed the old lady up the mountain, the freezing rain soaking me to the bone. Several times I almost fell off the cliff or slipped on loose rocks. By the time we reached the mouth of the cave, I was gasping for breath and dripping with rain.

Before the old lady could open her mouth, I raced forward and yelled, "We have to save Sokka!... and the smelly old man!" Ignoring the old lady's glare, I climbed on top of Appa and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

Soon I was out in the rain again, enjoying it about as much as I did last time. As we flew I watched land fade away behind a wall of rain to be replaced by roaring waves. I knew then that we were close to saving Sokka and hoped he wouldn't be too mad at me for not telling him about the possibility of death.

But _I _was_ so_ dead.

:Leah's POV:

After the storm had started I had listened quietly by the furnace as Uncle Iroh explained Zuko's troubled past to the crew.

Now we were on deck in the throws of the terrible storm.

Not wanting to change the course of this particular episode, I hurried below deck. Once in my room, I curled up beneath the covers and went to sleep.

_: Part of Leah's Dream:_

_Zuko: YOU ARE THE AVATAR! I WILL CAPTURE YOU! _

_Crazy Foaming Guy: ...AAAHA!JGHDSTIUSDGRUISD! BLUUUUUURRRHGDKRF (foam) _

_Zuko:...Dear sweet gosh I'm outta here! (runs) _

_:End Part of Leah's Dream:_

:Jess's POV:

After Aang saved Sokka and the smelly old man, Sokka instantly started yelling at me.

"Why didn't you tell me I was going to be in the middle of the ocean during a ...ginormus storm!"

"Uh.. I figured you could handle it. You trained with your father, didn't you?" I mumbled and fiddled with a strand of hair that turned darker as the rain pelted it, "And...ginormus isn't a word," I added as an afterthought.

Before Sokka could reply, a gust of wind almost blew us out of Appa's saddle. Without much thought, I jumped up and bended the wind around Appa, instead of it ramming into us. I gritted my teeth and tasted sweat as it rolled down my face. Faithful clawed my chest, hanging onto me for dear life.

'**_Mother nature can be a real bitch,' _**I thought as a really strong wind tried to break through.

Aang was busy flying Appa, but I caught him looking at me with worry in his eyes.

It took longer than expected to reach the eye of the storm, but as soon as we did, I dropped my arms and collapsed on my knees. I had to force myself to look over the rim of Appa's saddle and mind meld with Leah, and all I got was an image of the crazy foaming guy firebending. The edges of the image were fuzzy, like a dream.

'_**Leah?'**_

'_Mmmm?' _was all I got back in return. Now I knew for sure the images were a dream.

'_**Leah! Zuko is kissing a pretty girl and she's all over him like cheese on a cheese sandwich!'**_

I could just imagine the look of horror on her face as she leaped out of bed.

'_**Now that I have your attention...look out the window.'**_

Except, I didn't know if she had a window, **_'Or whatever,' _**I added as I wiped the sweat from my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sokka trying to get my attention by waving his arms and shouting god knows what at me. My body felt like lead and I put a small footnote in the back of my mind to get proper bending training from Aang.

'**_Hurry up, Leah. Before I pass out...again. Stupid storm,' _**I grumbled in my head.

:Leah's POV:

I grumbled as I got out of bed and sent a message back, _'Hold on. Windowless room.'_

My clothes were rumpled and my hair was a mess, but I didn't even pause to get ready before going outside.

'_Hazzah. We're in the eye of the storm. Is that the only reason you woke me up with that blatant lie about Zuko, or are you going to tell me why you're going to pass out?'_

Then I vaguely recalled that the Avatar and his friends would be here for a few moments, so I looked up and waved at Jess.

'_So that's what you meant. I'd totally forgot about that,' _I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

I saw Jess briefly shake her head before she replied, **_'You can be so stupid sometimes.'_**

Then Appa flew away.

'_I know,' _I replied before breaking the connection.

**A.N.: And there you have it...tell us if you find any mistakes..**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. Sorry that it's been so long...we didn't have much time to write this and only recently finished it and this is the first chance that we've had to post it...and we're going to finish this story on fanfiction, but we're probably going to post the sequel somewhere else...and you'll have to notify us if you want to read it...well, we've probably bored you enough with our babble so here is chapter 15! **

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter**

**Chapter 15**

:Jess's POV:

I never passed out, but I didn't move a muscle until we landed two hours later to make camp and give Appa a rest. Too tired to talk, let alone make a pallet, I curled up underneath the branches of a tree and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the ground with Faithful curled against my chest.

:Morning:

"Jess...," someone dared call.

I rolled over and opened one eye. "What?" I grumbled in my what-the-fuck-do-you-want voice. Faithful hissed meanly.

"We need to get moving," the voice and face infront of me became clear as the fog of sleep drifted away. It was Aang, the brave one.

"Ah," was all I deemed important to say.

"Now," he ventured. I remember wondering if he wanted to die. I didn't say anything, just rubbed my eyes and sat up. Everyone was looking at me, waiting it seemed. Appa roared and Momo jumped on my shoulder and licked my ear. I giggled and stood up, fully awake.

"Okay!" I said happily, but when I raised my arm to punch the air, my muscles protested the sharp movement.

"Ouch! That hurts," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"I was thinking maybe I could train you in the art of airbending in my free time so you won't tire out as quickly," Aang offered, ever the optimist.

"Yeah...I planned on asking."

"You'll have to give up meat and become less...violent?"

It was then that I knew Aang had a death wish.

"Right...and pigs will fly..."

"But pigs do fly!" Katara added, as we climbed on top of Appa.

"Yeah, but not nearly as well as Appa," Sokka said, then gave into a vicious fit of coughing.

'_**Oh no! The blue spirit!' **_my thoughts crossed over miles of land and ocean and clicked with Leah almost at once. _**'What do I do?! Tomorrow's the day Aang gets captured by the monkey man!'**_

:Leah's POV:

My eyes flew open, I'd been trying to meditate again, _'The blue spirit episode! And I don't know...either of us going would be major interference...'_

'_**Screw trying not to interfere! We've already done a lot of it, why stop now?' **_Jess replied.

'_Valid point, but what if we keep Aang from saving the world?' _I was still hesitant.

'_**Aang is destined to save the world...if our being here would jeopardize, why are we here?' **_Jess rationalized.

'_An even better point! OK! Interference here we come!' _I gave up and exclaimed.

'_**Great. I'll see you there,' **_Jess replied before breaking the connection.

:Next Day:

I was sitting on the deck of the ship cross-legged while listening to my now recharged iPod. The song playing was "Who I Am" by Jessica Andrews.

Of course my nice calm day had to be interrupted by one of Zhao's ships pulling up alongside Zuko's ship. The size difference in the boats was rather noticeable.

'_It seems Zhao is compensating for something,' _I thought with a laugh.

Some men boarded the boat, so I took out my earphones and hid the iPod from view.

"Where is Prince Zuko?" one asked.

I merely pointed to where Zuko, Iroh , and several other crew members were. Once they disappeared from view I decided to go read a book.

:Jess's POV:

"Ew! Don't sneeze on me!" I winced and wiped Sokka snot off my arm. _**'Gross!'**_ I complained in my mind. Normally, it wouldn't bother me, but seeing someone I admired becoming a sniffling bag of bones was really sad.

"Sorry," he grumbled as he reached for the last bit of water I offered him. I leaned his head forward so he wouldn't choke. When he finished I let him lay back down in his sleeping bag. I grimaced an I handed the empty pouch back to Katara, remembering that they would be without water while I followed Aang to the monkey man's Fortress of Despair and Evil.

"Both of them are becoming sick," Aang said worriedly when Katara coughed for the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. Being one who lacked a great amount of tolerance for such things, I had run out of it eight minutes ago.

"Maybe you should go find some medicine while Faithful and I stay here and take care of them?" I suggested with my head turned away so he couldn't see the knowing look in my eyes.

"Great idea!" he turned around as the words tumbled from his lips that turned upside down when he noticed the clouds in the sky. With one last look at his friends, he leaned the glider against a stone column and raced off.

'_**Leah? You there?' **_I smiled as I realized the irony of my question. Who wasn't in their own mind? If someone could do it, it would be her.

'_Duh,' _she snapped,_ 'Where else would I be?'_

'_**Dunno. Anyway, Aang just left and the sick siblings are cozy with Appa and Momo. Faithful and I are ready to go. How far along are you?'**_

'_Monkey man's men have arrived and I am in hiding...for now.'_

I grinned and carefully tied up my hair in the same scarf I used before. In this dimension red hair brought more attention than it was worth. _**'Good, I suppose,' **_I reached for the glider_**, 'Let's hope I don't run into trouble.'**_

'_Yeah, don't want you getting hurt!'_

'_**Who said anything about **_me_** getting hurt?'**_

The last thing I heard before breaking the connection was Leah's startled laugh.

The glider felt odd in my hands. I'd never used it before and I felt unsure.

'_**Can I fly this thing?**_:I wondered. I turned it over in my hands and flipped it open. Glancing at the clouds uneasily, I took proper stance and ran towards the stairs in front of the ruin. My first attempt at flight had me laying at the bottom of the stairs (trying not to squash Faithful) in the feetle position, whimpering. The second try was the charm. During the first few minutes I felt like I'd hit harsh turbulence as I swerved in all directions, but I got into the hang of it after I flew a few miles. Not nearly as majestically as Aang, but it was a start.

Almost absently, I sent a mental picture of my bird's eye view to Leah while I gradually lowered myself to the ground to avoid lightning and being spotted.

"Ah, hell!" I muttered under my breath as I watched Aang get captured a few miles away. "I guess the only way to know which way to go is to follow them, then wait for backup." The approaching storm rumbled in response and split the sky with an angry bolt of lightning.

"Just what I needed," I scowled, "Mother Nature on PMS!" Faithful meowed from inside my shirt in response, as if she agreed.

:Leah's POV:

"Why can't we just fly in?" Jessica asked from her hiding place beside me.

"Because we'd be shot down, you moron," I replied.

"Don't call me a moron, you moron," Jessica snapped back.

"I only called you a moron because you are a moron, you moron," I argued.

Thus, the arguing began.

A firebending guard walked by with his partner and asked, "What's that noise?"

"I don't know," the other replied while holding out his lantern to illuminate the area Jess and I were in.

Once the light reached us I stopped talking to Jessica and said, "Oh shit."

Jess, being the sensible one, realized the need to attack them and proceeded to do so.

I, being the lazy one, sat there and watched her kick their ass.

"Good job," I commended her on her accomplishment.

"You could've helped," Jess complained before doing a little dance while singing her 'I just kicked firebender ass' song.

"We should probably get going," I replied while looking at the two unconscious soldiers, "And I'm not undressing them."

"They probably have padding or something under the armor, and the armor's all we need anyway," Jess shook her head at my childishness.

"But what if they don't," I said while looking at the soldiers with disgust.

"Grow up," Jess rolled her eyes at me.

After getting dressed

"It figured that the one I got wears ladies undergarments," I laughed quietly at the still unconscious soldier.

"Well, it's better than him not wearing anything underneath the armor," Jess replied, having gotten a non-crossdressing soldier.

:Jess's POV:

The armor fit like...well armor.

"I feel as if I've jumped into the medieval ages and not the Avaverse," I joked.

"The Ava-what?" Leah asked, her voice echoing inside her helmet.

"The avaverse, it's short for Avatar Universe," I replied as I slipped the helmet over my scarf cover head. To keep our hair from peeking out from under the helmets, we braided our hair and covered our heads with scarfs.

"Since when?"

"Since I said so," I retorted and before she could say anything else, I started toward the fort-like building in the direction the soldiers we knocked out had come from.

"I feel stupid wearing this and it rubs me the wrong way," Leah whined as she tugged on the armor. I had to bite my lower lip to keep from making a smart remark. Leah is considerably shorter than me, but luckily one of the soldiers was about her size. Being unusually tall for a girl, I wore the armor pretty well. The helmet slid over my eyes every time I moved my head though. To keep it up I had to walk like I had a stick up my ass.

"Hey! That is a good impression of a firebender walk!" Leah called from behind me.

Do I really need to say anything?

"Okay! I have Faithful hidden deep inside my armor and...," I trailed off as a man up in a tower started yelling down at us.

"Hey, you two! Get your asses up here! I need you to clean the kitchens!"

"What! I have to do dishes!" Leah hissed from somewhere to my right.

"Well, at least we look convincing from about...fifty feet above our heads," I muttered.

"What did you say?" the man yelled.

"I'd really like to wring the Avatar's neck, then burn his bitches!" I covered for Leah.

I never heard what the man said back, but the doors to the fort opened and a man in an apron swung a giant spoon at me. The wood made my helmet ring and ding around my ears. Ow, Ow, OW! To keep from losing my cool I gritted my teeth and stood up straight, thanking higher forces that no one could see my face.

"You! You're late! In the kitchens now!" He spat then pointed at Leah, "And you! Get your sorry ass down to the dungeons! The Avatar needs his supper." His fat lips turned upward in a sneer and I knew supper wouldn't be appetizing.

"Move it! Bunch of scum...," he grumbled and stomped off.

"What a nice fellow," I sneered.

:Leah's POV:

"He has such a...," I paused, "_charming_ personality, does he not?"

"And here I thought I was the sarcastic one," Jess replied as we both began to follow

the bitchy cook.

I sent a mental message to her once we were in hearing distance of the guy, _'We'll have to talk this way so they don't hear our voices.'_

'_**Well duh,' **_she replied.

We were now in the kitchens. From now on I need to remember to never eat food prepared at a fire nation army base, _'This is horribly unsanitary.'_

'_**Yeah, even by this dimension's standards,'**_ Jess replied.

'_So...do you think I should release the Avatar or deliver his food and wait for Zuko there?' _I asked her.

Before she could answer I accidentally severed the mental connection when a tray of food was shoved roughly into my hands.

I grimaced as I looked down at the unappetizing meal. It appeared to be stew and I automatically knew Aang wouldn't eat this even if it didn't have meat in it (which it did).

"Take that to the Avatar. He's in the 3rd prison holding and the password is _erif_," the cook ordered.

I merely nodded and turned and left the kitchens.

The armor clanked and rubbed against me in a very uncomfortable manner.

:Outside the Avatar's cell:

"Password?" one of Aang's guards asked.

"Erif," I said in the lowest voice I could manage.

"Enter," he said as he opened the door for me.

I tried to act as if I didn't care and didn't rush into the room, but let out a huge breath when the door closed behind me.

"Who are you?" Aang asked me.

I looked around and made sure the room was empty before taking off my helmet and saying, "Hi Aang, remember me?"

"Leah!" Aang seemed to think I was here to rescue him.

"Shh...or I'll be caught," I hushed him, "I was sent to bring you our dinner, but even _I_ wouldn't eat this junk."

"You're here to bring me food?" Aang's eyebrows furrowed.

"And to spy on the person who's gonna rescue you," I grinned.

"Someone's gonna rescue me?" Aang asked.

"Yes, yes," I said as I brought the food over to him, "Are you going to eat this? I feel obliged to ask."

"No," he replied so I just left it at his feet and hid myself in a conveniently placed, shadowy corner full of stuff to hide behind.

:Jess's POV:

"You!" the cook spat. "Get your ass over here and clean the stew pot."

I didn't respond and hustled over. Without talking, the cook shoved a brush and a bucket of water into my hands. Before I could ask a single question, he ran off and started yelling at another guy.

Not that I am a man or anything. Let alone fire nation scum. But he didn't need to know that.

As I scrubbed away, I secretly cursed Leah to hell and back. She didn't have to clean god knows what!

'_**What do these people eat!' **_I gagged and breathed heavily through my mouth. The slime that encrusted the inside of the pot smelled like gym socks and uncleaned toilets. The bucket of water wasn't nearly enough to rinse it. After a while, I threw the brush at the back of an innocent bystander's head. He grunted and looked around stupidly. I acted as if nothing happened, a perfect picture of innocence.

'_**Leah...where are you?' **_I mind melded as I kicked the pot. It didn't budge and I was rewarded for my efforts with a stubbed toe.

'_With Aang. I am hiding behind stuff. What are you doing?' _she responded. The voice in my head was in a whisper, as if the guards might hear her thoughts. I wasn't surprised that they hadn't gone looking for her. Idiots.

As the cook leered at me, I sent a mental picture of the pot to Leah.

'_Ew. Sorry,'_ she giggled.

"Hey! What are you doing! I told you to clean the pot!" the cook's face turned cherry red and veins pulsed at his neck. He obviously didn't like me.

"So?" I said smartly and pretended not to pay attention. This only made the cook more angry.

'_**Here we go,' **_I muttered to Leah as the cook came at me with a knife, _**'I made a new friend!'**_

I jumped back when he lunged at me and knocked the pot down at his feet. The fool tripped over it and landed on his face. He lost the grip on the knife and it skittered across the floor. I laughed down at him and put my foot on his back as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"You idiot," I sneered, "You should have stuck to chopping vegetables instead of thinking you could best me."

The sound of a wagon jerked me out of my victory dance and brought me to attention.

'_**Yo, Leah,' **_I called.

'_What?' _she asked, the voice in my head sounded irritated. I didn't bother to ask why. I knew she was tired of waiting.

'_**Good news. Your man is coming your way. Bad news. Time to stir these lazy bastards.'**_

'_We can't fly out. Maybe we should sneak out and get the glider to go back.'_

'_**You can do that..oh! I forgot, you can't airbend.'**_

'_Smartass. I am being practical.'_

'_**Being practical never bruised faces.'**_

'_Didn't Aang tell you not to be so violent?'_

'_**Ugh! I've been suppressing my anger for so long it feels good to kick ass.' **_I punched the air and walked away from the fallen cook incase he decided to wake up and charge me again.

'_We could get hurt,' _Leah rationalized.

'_**You don't have to fight. You can wait for me in the forest.'**_

**A.N.: Sorry it took so long to update. **


	16. Final Chapter

**A.N.: This is the last chapter that we plan on writing for this fic. **

**Disclaimer: Refer to Previous Chapter**

**Title: Warning: Clichés Ahead**

This ending's for the flamers

Who come from far and near

To criticize our story

Though we've made it perfectly clear

-----------------------------------------

That our story is cliché

And everything they hate.

Don't they have a life?

They could be on a date.

-----------------------------------------

Zuko and Leah

Brought together by chance

But sadly this couple

Was never meant to dance.

-----------------------------------------

Sokka and Jess

Another couple brought to light.

A happy fanfic romance

That was to be long and bright.

-----------------------------------------

Sad though it was

The flamers changed our mind.

The story we had envisioned

Was now impossible to find.

-----------------------------------------

Sokka and Jessica

Ah, what a pair.

They married soon after the fic ended.

Ha! So there!

-----------------------------------------

Not soon after that

Jessica's belly was round with child.

She and her husband were happy

And that description is mild.

-----------------------------------------

They were walking down the street one day

When they were ambushed.

Sokka was murdered infront of his wife.

Jessica was crushed.

-----------------------------------------

That very same day

The grief became too great

So she hung herself from the rafters

Taking her child with her because she'd lost her mate.

-----------------------------------------

After Aang's death

At the end of the war

Zuko and Leah

Were married under the stars.

-----------------------------------------

During their honeymoon

They were unexpectedly told

That Zuko would rule the Fire Nation.

Man, he'd rake in some gold!

-----------------------------------------

In later years

The long awaited heir was born

But it was two children that Zuko saw.

He was so surprised he could have sworn.

-----------------------------------------

Four male children later

A female child was brought into the world.

A sweet girl named Hikari

Whose story was about to be unfurled.

-----------------------------------------

What a surprise it was

When a water bender she turned out to be

Zuko was clearly shocked

But then again so was she.

-----------------------------------------

Both of her parents were firebenders

And she'd shown signs of being one too

So it was unexpected

That she was the next Avatar, it's true!

-----------------------------------------

So to all you flamers out there

Watch what you say.

We don't give a damn

It's still cliché.

-----------------------------------------

Oh, and as a side note

Faithful's doing fine

Living out her days happily

Though she hates this rhyme

-----------------------------------------

**The End**


End file.
